The Big Easy
by JustAnotherFallen
Summary: [Friday Night Lights] 1988, Brian's cousin gets shipped off to Odessa. The rise and fall of the '88 Permian Panthers through her eyes. Ending is up. Thanks everyone!
1. Welcome to Odessa

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Friday Night Lights. I just happen to really like the movie…as well as the people in it.**

* * *

I gave a groan walking off the plane and into the airport. The plan ride was fine but still a bitch. Than again traveling from Louisiana to Texas was. I finally felt what my aunt and uncle felt when they came to visit. Of course, nothing had ever fazed my cousin, Brian. But that was Brian.

I dropped my bags smiling as I found Brian's face. He had changed but thanks to the school pictures we got every year, I could recognize him. Brian was tan with dark hair and eyes that had a kind shine to them. He was tall and you could tell he lifted weights. From his ear, a little gold stud glinted in the airport light. A girl walked into the person in front of her, apologizing profusely and finally took her eyes off Brian. Same old Brian always had that effect on people.

It took a moment of shock before he ran over. "Frenchy?"

I gave a laugh nodding as he grabbed me in a bear hug. It had been three years, and I'd grown up a lot since then. His shock wasn't too surprising. "Hey there Jockstrap."

He held me at arm length grimacing. "Can we just cut it down to Jock?"

I sighed. "I guess so, as long as you don't introduce to me to your friends as Frenchy. I think I like my real name thanks."

Brian grabbed one of my bags walking me out of the airport. We were mostly silent until we got to his car. Damn was Texas bright. It hadn't been the best idea to have the small window on the plane shut. The sunlight was going to take some getting used to.

Brian opened up the trunk throwing my bags in, letting me still hold onto my side bag. "Marie, I'm really sorry about Uncle Paul, I mean your dad."

I smiled at him. "He was your uncle and my dad, Brian. I know what you mean either way. Thanks. It's really better off. Dialysis was a bitch and he was in pain." I stretched taking in the Texas sun. "Hey, I always wanted to see Texas again. Strange way to grant my wish, but you know what they say. God works in mysterious ways."

He leaned on the hood of the car watching me. "That might not be the best way to cope with this."

I mimicked his position on the car. "Brian. Don't worry about me. I know this is a weird way to deal, but it's my way. Plus I get to see my family and finish out my last year of high school away from people who would drown me in sympathy."

He watched my slightly skeptically. "What about your friends?"

I shrugged leaning in the car and shutting my door. "I mainly stayed with the people a year ahead of me. They're all off at college now. It happens. I'd rather start over."

He put the keys in the ignition starting the car up. "Hey as long as you know what you're doin' kiddo."

I scrunched my nose at him. "You're starting to sound like a hick, Jock face."

He rolled his eyes. "And you sound like a Creole hag, Frenchy."

I turned my face to the window so he wouldn't see me smile. Yeah, I had defiantly missed Brian.

* * *

I got out of the car as my aunt and uncle ran out of the house to me. My uncle got to me first spinning me in a little hug. "Well hey there sweet heart! Nice to grace little Odessa with your presence."

I laughed as he put me down. "Hey Uncle Al." My aunt swarmed forward pushing her husband out of the way to give me a hug and a solid kiss on both cheeks. "Hi Auntie Rosie."

She held be in front of her getting a good look at me. "Three years is much too long not to see you. You're school pictures do not do you justice my dear."

I laughed as Brian came behind me and grabbed his shoulder. "Well it's nice seeing Jock grew into those ears."

He dropped my bags. "That's it." He lifted me over his shoulder spinning me around as I was laughing. "Frenchy needs to learn some manners."

I heard my aunt yelling at him. "Brian, you put your cousin down this second. Both of you, get cleaned up for dinner. Matter of fact you should take her around town after, let her see the school."

Brian plopped me back down grabbing my bags. "Why not." He turned to me. "Still a football fan Frenchy?"

I gave him a look, still sprawled on the ground. "Please. As I remember I was the only one that would play with you at family reunions."

I remember the warm days in Alabama once a year up until I was twelve. We would spend the days running around with the family around us. Brian and I were the closest of all the cousins. Beside the fact we were the same age our mothers were sisters and we both were troublemakers, but sure as hell were we smart. We learned many things that summer. Most came in handy, such as learning to never ever go into a room with the door shut and a sock over the doorknob.

He gave a laugh and gave me his hand helping me stand up. "Yeah well Odessa football's a bit different from the pewees." He nodded toward the house. "Want to come to practice tomorrow? You'll get to meet the team. Good to have some guardians before your first day of school."

I smiled heading in the door. "That'd be nice. Better to know the jocks then get beat up by them."

* * *

My aunt smacked my hands away as I went to help her clean up with dinner. "Oh no you don't. You're going out with Brian now." She gave my cheek a kiss and gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry about your dad sweetie, but I am so happy you're with us."

I gave her a hug. "Momma would have been happy I got to spend more time with you."

Brian grabbed a belt loop on the back of my jeans pulling me back. "Come on Frenchy, I'll show you the new prison you'll be at this year, and my home."

I gave him a big smile. "Football stadium?"

He laughed grabbing the keys from the table. "Well aren't you a psychic?"

I flipped my hair back smiling. "Hey, New Orleans has its magic. Has to bleed into some of her children."

Brian rolled his eyes. "You're still a drama queen Frenchy."

I smiled as he grabbed my hand leading me out of the door. "I'm not a drama queen. I've just got that god given talent for having that certain something. But don't act like that, you love me anyway Jock. It's what makes me me."

* * *

Brian and I sat on the roof of his car. At first, I was worried it would give way and send us crashing through, but after five minutes of it still being intact, I relaxed. Brian took a flask from his pocket and paused looking at me.

I nodded. "Brian, relax. My da' problems were because he kept drinking through liver failure. I think we both know when to quit." I took a swallow from it after him flipping the cap back on. I handed him the flask back and continued our conversation. "So, Permian Panthers, huh? Roar. Chavez, MOJO #4. How's it feel?" I smiled at him feeling the whisky warm in my veins already.

He sniffed looking at the dark sky over the stadium. "I love football, always did, always will. But I'll be damn glad for college."

I rested my chin on my knees following his line of vision to the stars that were still visible against the dark clouds passing by. It was nice out here. Mind you, the lack of light was slightly unnerving. But the sky? The sky made up for the creepiness one hundred percent. "Still want to be a big shot lawyer? Big house, big cases, beauty queen wife, and punting out babies like footballs?"

"Still want to be a hot shot photographer? Travel around making a big ass name for yourself?"

I slid my eyes to him seeing him smile. "I'm going to go ahead and take that as a yes."

He laughed and slid down the hood nodding to the car. "Come on, jet lag or not you got to get up early tomorrow to come to practice." He paused hand on the handle and looked back at me. "Uh we're grabbing Don Billingsley along the way. Forewarning, you're going to want to punch him in the face. He's a good guy and he gets a lot of shit at home. It just doesn't stop his mouth. Just remember, as dumb as he acts he's a nice guy."

I gave Brian a smile. "In other words he's going to hit on me or try to grab me and I'm not allowed to hit him but you are."

He thought about it for a second. "Pretty much."

I got in the car. "I can handle myself Brian. It's not like I grew up in a convent. I grew up in New Orleans." I heard my accent right through and saw him smile. "I'm a big girl, I know how boys are. I've been to parties. I'm not the innocent little twerp you might remember."

"I don't think anyone could have ever called you a twerp." He paused thinking for a moment. "Or innocent. I've seen you punch out people. Last time I went to visit you? In the two weeks we were there, you broke the noses of three guys, broke one kid's fingers, and threatened to castrate someone. Believe me I know how you are. I just wanted to remind you he's in the football team and we need him in once piece."

I gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir. Way to make me sound like a one-person gang. Any other reason you said that?"

He shrugged starting the car up. "All I'm saying is he's got a little reputation. Remember that."

"Okay, dad." I started laughing as Brian winced giving me a shove. I touched the black and white fuzzy dice wrapped around the rearview mirror. "Please tell me these are a joke."

He looked at me seeming slightly hurt. "I happen to think those are pretty damn cool."

I shook my head. "Jock, you really need to go to college away from here. I swear I want to kick your ass myself."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh huh, and what was in your car?"

I screwed my eyes up in concentration. "Take out, pom-poms -do not make any kind of comment, clothes, very possibly a pair of boxers…."

He held up his hands. "Okay okay, sorry I asked."

I let out a laugh laying my head on my wrist leaning my head slight out the window and letting the air brush my hair in the breeze.

"So-"

"Brian. Don't do it."

"Pom-poms."

"Shut up Jock strap."

"Two, four, six-"

"Brian want to know how it feels to be castrated?"

"You know, sometimes I wonder why no one ever tried sending you to a convent."

"I would have been a lot worse."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yes, I am bored and have no life.**

**So I hope you enjoy this because I was bored and watch this movie when I am bored.**

**Of course, when I'm bored and just finished watching my collection of movies to cure boredom I write fan fiction. Yes it is a terrible spiral and I am waiting for the day my friends gather together to give me an intervention. **

**Strangely enough, I think they would do it.**

**Of course, they would have to give me a life so I was not bored all the time. Hell knows I do not have one now.**

**Read and Review lovies. **


	2. Permian Panthers: Practice & Parties

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor have I ever owned Friday Night Lights. **

**Maybe I'd like to own a few of the players…but seriously, who wouldn't?**

* * *

I was up showered and dressed before Brian. Aunt Rosie had left a note out on the counter next to the keys. It simply stated she thought I was going to be the first up and to have fun watching them practice. I went back to my new room grabbing my purse and camera bag. According to Brian, there were always reporters and recruiters at the practices so I wouldn't look out of place with my camera. I went back to the car and rolled down the windows letting the fresh air in.

I was sitting on the hood of the car when Brian finally walked out the doors. "Hi there sunshine."

He shook his head at me pointing for me to get in the car. "Do you know what sleep is?"

I smiled at him and crawled into the back. "Back home I'd party till three in the morning and wake up at six to get to school the next day. I only run off of little sleep."

He fixed his rearview driving away. "Why the back seat?"

I pulled my hair back in a high ponytail stretching my legs across the seat. "You said your friend was coming. I don't want to make it seem like I'm getting special treatment. Plus it's more fun making someone nervous when you sit behind them."

He gave a laugh driving away with the radio on.

We came up to a house with a board in the front proclaiming Billingsley, MOJO #26. Brian had a hand on the car door when the house door banged open and a figure walked down the steps cursing.

"One more year Chavo. One more goddamn year of this shit." He opened the trunk and came around to open the door then stopped when he saw me.

Don Billingsley was tall with thick blonde hair and eyes hidden behind large aviators. He was dressed in a camouflage shirt and a denim vest with tight jeans over boots. Texas fashion was defiantly different, although not too shabby when it came to pants.

He lifted his glasses giving me a full view of his crystal blue eyes. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Brian pulled him into the car with a frown. "Yeah yeah lover boy. Get in the car first."

When the door shut, Don turned in his seat to face me. "Don Billingsley. And you are?"

I smiled at him. Now I know why Brian warned me. He was _very_ good looking. "Marie Courvoisier."

Don's eyes widened slowly as he faced Brian. "_This_ is Marie? The little tomboy cousin of yours?"

I saw Brian wince. "Oh damn."

I leaned forward between their seats. "Excuse me. Exactly what have you been telling people about me?"

Don smiled. "Nothing bad. I just defiantly did not expect you to look…well you're nothing like I expected." I noticed his eyes dip slowly taking in my whole outfit.

I mentally smiled. Simple black halter top and low-rise jeans over flip-flops. So simple and yet I knew where Don's mind was headed.

It wasn't much farther until we got to the stadium. A truck pulled up next to us and a tall black boy stood by his car on our other side. Brian got out and Don followed pulling his seat down and giving me a hand out. Don and I walked over to Brian, Don's hand low on my back. Obviously it didn't take him long to move in. Of course, I was letting him. Nice for some attention that didn't have to do with pity for a while.

Brian nodded to the boy from the truck and the black boy next to him and pointed to me. "This is my cousin Marie. Marie is this Mike Winchell, our QB, and Ivory Christian."

I smiled at each of them and watched as a boy came running over walkman on, bare chest dripping with sweat.

He slapped hands in a row asking each of his teammates the same question: "States?"

They all responded with a nod a repeated the word until he came to me.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Well, now what do we have here? Can't say I know this fine piece of-"

I saw Brian roll his eyes. "Marie, this is James Miles…"

He shook his head taking my hand. "No, no. I'm Boobie Miles, #45, tailback for this fine team…"

"And god's gift to us all," murmured Mike.

Boobie just smiled at him. "Thank you Mike."

He ran ahead leading the way into the stadium. I followed until they got to the locker rooms. Brian had already gone inside and Don turned to me. "Just go out here and up the stairs to your left. I'm sure there's a few people already there. Here." He took off his aviators sliding them onto my face. "Hold onto these for me." He gave me a smile and went into the locker room.

I smiled to myself walking out onto the stands. Brian was right about one thing, I'd have to be careful around Don. Of course, Don was also going to have to be careful around me.

* * *

I sat with two blonde girls who introduced themselves as Maria and Melissa. Maria had found it extremely funny we had such close names while Melissa had just rolled their eyes.

Melissa introduced herself to me as the school mascot with a smile. "Uniform is hotter than hell, but it gets me into the locker rooms."

We shared some gossip and stories while they filled me in on every member of the team. It was nice to just sit and talk with them. After only a few minutes, they dubbed themselves my new friends and tour guides for Odessa. It was a good idea to have some friends before going into a new school, besides the football players. Both were trying to get me to talk as much as possible, telling me my accent was the prettiest one they had heard in a long time and they were hoping someone of it would rub off on them.

We sat for a while watching to the players and listen to the man the girls pointed out as L.V. talk to the college scouts about his nephew Boobie. I had to say this. As much as Boobie talked, he was right. He was one hell of a football player. Pain in the ass according to everyone, but a damn good football player.

Melissa started pointing out players and giving me a little history on them. After she finished telling me about Mike Winchell she pointed to someone else, I recognized. "And that's Brian Chavez, #4."

I gave a slight smile. I had neglected to mention I was staying with Brian. I had told them my father had died and that I was staying with relatives, but neglected to mention who. "What's his story?" It was always interested to see someone's view on someone you already knew personally.

Maria smiled. "Well first off he's a hottie. He's also the smartest guy in the team and in school. He's also a bit of a nut on the field. I swear he comes out of nowhere and sacks anyone in his way. Boom! And they're down. He's taken a few guys completely out of the game."

I laughed. "Yeah that sounds like Brian all right."

Melissa looked at me confused. "You know him?"

I nodded. "That's who I'm staying with while I'm here. Brian's my cousin."

Maria blushed slightly and looked for a new subject. She touched the side of the aviators with admiration. "Nice glasses, you get them around here?"

I shook my head. "No they're actually Don Billingsley's. Gave them to me to hold on to."

Maria laughed. "Oh boy. You know about Donnie, right?"

I smiled. "First thing Brian told me about anyone was to warn me about him."

Melissa shook her head smiling. "Oh he's a charmer all right. Everyone knows how he is but it doesn't stop them, right Melissa?"

Maria blushed slightly but still smiled. "Yeah well, Donnie's always fun to mess around with. Always worth it." She nodded to me. "Just watch yourself. We've known him forever, you just met him."

I gave them a little salute. "I'll be fine; I've handled my fair share of guy problems." We all turned out heads to hear the coach yelling at Don to hold onto the ball.

Across from us, a man shouted into the field. "Donnie! What the hell are you doing? Hold onto the ball boy."

Melissa frowned. "That's Donnie's dad, Charlie. Town ledged went to states. Wife left him a while back then he started drinking."

I nodded to the pretty woman next to him. "New wife?"

Melissa shook her head. "Nah, that's just Flippy. Charlie's girlfriend, although she might as well be his wife. She's only about five or six years older than us. Sweet lady. Don't know what she sees in Charlie, but everyone loves her. She's been like a mom to Donnie. On one side, he's pissed because she always tells him Charlie is just Charlie and he really does love his son. On the other hand, he really appreciates having her around. She takes care of him but acts more like his friend. And sometimes that's what he needs. Someone around that's not too strict and not yelling at him for not being the biggest football star in the world."

Maria sighed. "Oh boy. Code red."

Charlie had gotten out of his seat and started walking down the steps onto the field, Flippy following behind him looking worried.

Charlie followed Don along the field. They were talking about something we could hear. Don turned to walk away when his father grabbed the side of his helmet throwing him to the ground. As soon as Don tried getting back up his father grabbed his helmet slamming him back down. I saw Brian turn and rush over getting between Don and his father.

Melissa, Maria, and I headed down slowly listening to the scuffle and standing near some of the cheerleaders.

Brian had positioned himself between Don and his father. He was keeping his voice level trying to calm Charlie down. "Mr. Billingsley. It's the first day of practice. It's only the first day."

He slammed his son in the helmet once more before Flippy got him off the field. Brian tapped Don's helmet muttering something that sounded comforting.

I turned to Melissa. "That usually happen?"

She shrugged. "Charlie's an asshole."

Maria sighed. "Damn it Boobie."

We turned to see Don launch himself at Boobie knocking him to the ground. I could see Brian and Mike bent down seeming annoyed and pulled them apart. I took this as a slight photo opportunity. Fights were always fun to get shots of. Especially when everyone fighting was good looking. Oh yeah, I defiantly needed to get out more.

Maria shook her head. "That boy does not know when to keep her mouth shut. I swear that's going to be his downfall."

* * *

I sat on the car's roof letting the sun soak into my skin. Maria and Melissa had left before practice ended letting me know about the party tonight. I told them I wasn't sure if I could go because Brian was the only one with a car. They just laughed.

"Oh sweetie." Melissa shook her head. "This is a party. The football team is always there. No good party goes down unless they're there. All of them go. Brian may be a straight A student but he parties just as hard as everyone else."

That made me feel better. I was hoping there were still parties even out here in Odessa. I wasn't getting my hopes up for anything like New Orleans but I was hoping for more than a spin the bottle between kissing cousins.

"Glad to see someone looks comfortable." I leaned up on my elbows watching Brian and Donnie coming toward me. After listening to Maria and Melissa my head had permanently switched Don to Donnie. I liked it better.

I gave Brian my lazy cat smile. "Nothing better than relaxing and getting a tan while you two actually work up a sweat."

Brian gave me a shove and I fell over the side, Donnie catching me before I hit ground.

Donnie smiled down at me taking his glasses back. "Good to know these were in safe hands."

I squinted up at him. "I think I just went blind."

He laughed and opened the door letting me get settled in before getting in himself.

Brian drove off turning up the radio. "Hey Frenchy…"

I winced. "I thought we had an agreement Jockstrap?"

I saw Donnie look between the two of us laughing. "Well. You two are making my family look normal."

I flicked the back of his head. "Was I speaking to you?"

His face broke out in a full smile. "Feisty."

Brian laughed. "Yeah real hot-blooded. Mexican and Creole blood. She's damn dangerous."

I frowned at him. "I thought you were trying to make me friends here Brian. Not scare everyone away."

Donnie turned to me removing the sunglasses and replacing them back on my face. "Trust me. It'd take a lot more than a temper to scare me away."

Brian shook his head at his friend. "I know this is hard for you but can you not hit on her when I'm in the car?"

* * *

They had taken me around town. I had already told Brian I knew about the party and was all for it. When it started getting dark, we headed to a small outdoor restaurant. It seemed to be the big hangout for the football team.

I sat between Brian and Donnie, Donnie's sunglasses perched on the top of my head. Across from us sat, Mike and Ivory staying mostly silent listening to Brian and Don tell me everything there is to know about Odessa. Don took out a bottle from his pocket pouring it in his cup, then Brian's and looking to me for permission before pouring it in mine.

He went to grab Mike's cup but Mike just shook his head. "No I'm all right."

Donnie gave him a look. "Come on Mike, live a little."

Brian shook his head. "He's not going tonight either."

Donnie frowned. "Mike you're going out tonight. And if I have anything to say about it you're going to get laid too."

I snorted into my cup and Ivory smiled. "It's the bubbles."

Ivory just shook his head looking back down at his food, smile vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"Billingsley!" A car came screeching to a halt by our table in the parking lot. "Party at Taylor's house, now, Billingsley! Party at Taylor's house. You better be there, gonna get wasted. Billingsley!" He sped away skid marks in the road.

Brian looked past me at Donnie slightly confused. "Isn't that guy like 35?"

Donnie just smiled taking a drink from his cup. His fingers slid against my leg under the table but I just ignored him with a smile.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a little frown in his face and knew I was going to have a lot of fun frustrating him tonight.

The owner came out giving Mike food for his mom. He nodded to each of the boys. "Take care Mike. Stay out of jail, Billingsley."

Donnie smiled shaking his head. "We're not going home Mike."

Mike took a bite out of his burger. "I ain't going out drunk fooling."

"How about I bring your mom dinner?" He brushed his fingers across my leg once more before laying his hands flat on the table looking around at everyone at the table. Even through the fabric, I could feel his touch as if my legs were bare. "Because we're gonna get laid, we're gonna get drunk, and we're gonna win state. But not tonight. All right?" He got up and pulled me with him by the back of my jeans. "You're coming with me. Convince them Chavo."

I waved goodbye to Mike and Ivory as Brian finished his burger giving Mike a lecture on being relaxed.

We got to the car and Donnie pushed me against the side hands gripping my butt and kissing me fiercely. I leaned into him and nipped his lip before breaking the kiss. "You sure have confidence in your charms Donnie."

He pulled at my bottom lip and smiled. "Well you're not resisting so I think I can have some confidence." He squeezed me, earning a smile.

I moved out of his hands and climbed into the back seat smiling back. "I may not be resisting but I can stop when I want."

Brian got into the car looking at Donnie who was frowning and back at me who smiled and waved. He looked back at Donnie and burst out laughing. "Oh man she rejected you didn't she?"

Donnie glared at his friend. "No." His voice got lower but still sounded like a whine. "She just had enough control to walk away."

Brian's lips twitched as he pulled out of the lot. "I warned you Donnie. She's not like the other girls around here."

I leaned forward between their seats, giving Donnie full view of my neck. "But you warned me about him. How could you warn him about me?"

Brian shook his head still smiling. "Both of you have reasons to be careful around each other. It's like fire and gas. You'll just build off each other."

* * *

The party was a lot better than I hoped. Music, booze, and dancing. I had no idea who I was dancing with, nor did I really care. Parties were a release for me. Photography and parties. That's all I really needed.

I felt a shift and new hands were on my hips grinding with me.

I looked over my shoulder seeing Donnie. "You're used to getting your way all the time aren't you?"

He moved his lips to my ear. "You're just going to be a challenge. You will fall for my charms." He made it sound like a challenge and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I slipped from his arms around Maria who was dancing in front of me. She smiled as I swapped places with her, leaving her with Donnie. I walked around Donnie moving up to his ear. "Good luck with that. For now, have fun with Maria. See ya tomorrow bébé."

I moved away seeing Melissa come down for the stairs. I tilted my head toward the door and she nodded. We sat on the railing legs swinging back and forth.

Melissa took out a cigarette and lit it up. We swapped it back and forth taking a drag now and then.

Donnie and Maria stumbled out of the door completely ignoring us and running off into the field of cars.

Melissa turned to me slightly confused. "I thought Donnie came with you and Brian."

I shook my head. "No we took Donnie to his house so he could take his own car."

Melissa looked out at the cars frowning. "Poor Maria."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She shook her head. "She has it bad for Brian. Boy doesn't have a clue and he's been with the same girl all night. The only reason she continues to mess around with Donnie is that she doesn't feel bad afterward. Well not too bad." She slid her eyes to me. "So what about you and Donnie?"

I turned my head to her. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "Don't try foolin'. I know you like him. I saw you in the parking lot before you got here."

My lips twitched to a smile. "I'm guessing you also saw how frustrated he got when I got back in the car."

She started laughing. "That was the best part of all. Not even I could do that with Donnie. He likes you. Plus you frustrate the hell out of him, and you've only been here two days."

I watched Brian exit the door a big smile on his face. I slid off the porch handing the cig back to Melissa. "It's a talent I guess."

Brian slung and arm around my shoulders. "Have fun?"

I laughed. "I'm guessing you did."

He licked his lips like a cat with cream. "I never brought a girl home but that doesn't mean I don't get any."

I shook my head trying not to laugh. "Brian, I have to say I love seeing you all grown up. Funny as hell." I knocked my shoulder with his. "Next time check Maria."

He gave me a little salute and got in the car.

* * *

It was around one in the morning and we were playing cards in our pajamas. There was a knocking at the door and Brian swore. "Shit. Marie. Go get the first aid from the bathroom."

I ran to the bathroom and came out to see Donnie clenching and unclenching his fists on the couch. I knelt in front of him doing a quick scan of his face and grabbed the rubbing alcohol. I grabbed his chin. "Donnie, this is going to sting but don't move." I wiped a little cut below his eye and pressed the cotton ball into his lip.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

Brian stood behind me with a pillow and blanket. "Stay here tonight man. I don't want you going home." He looked over at me and back at Donnie. "She may not be the gentlest person in the word…"

Donnie nodded at this and I pinched his lip causing him to wince.

Brian laughed. "Like I said maybe not the gentlest person in the world but she knows what she's doing."

Brian kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep." He nodded to Donnie. "You too."

I wiped Donnie's lip once more and packed the rest of the first aid away. I moved to get up but he pulled me onto his lap pressing his lips against mine. I ran my tongue over the cut on his lip. He gave a little growl sliding a hand under my tank top, but I pulled back.

His eyes were heavy and his voice low. "What's wrong?"

"Nice try but way too fast." I gave his lips a quick kiss and headed back to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I buried my face in my pillow mentally kicking myself. Nice job there, Marie. Here two days and already moving like a druggie whore in the French quarter. I groaned at myself. As much as I hated to admit it, I liked the challenge of Donnie, even if I was moving too fast. Senior year of high school was the time for the most memories. Hell knows that was right.

* * *

**A/N:  
So what do you think so far?**

**R&R lovies.**

** Thanks to :**

**adrian: thanks, sorry the at symbol won't show up here...  
**


	3. A Squad of Their Own

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Friday Night Lights. **

**Although owning the people would not be too bad…**

**The actors that is.**

**Because owning their real life counterparts might be a bit creepy…**

* * *

I got up took a shower and dressed listening while everyone was still asleep. I slipped by the form of Donnie on the couch and headed outside with my camera.

A majority of my pictures were black and white but I still had some rolls of color film. I had brought both of my cameras outside. One was only used for black and white while the other for color. Taking pictures of sunrises could go both ways. On one hand, the gorgeous colors were soothing and breathtaking. On the other even black and white pictures held the magnificence of the sunrise. With black and white pictures, the contrast between the dying night and the rising light were more prominent.

It was possible I was the only one that saw things that way. It didn't matter what I said. What mattered was I enjoyed my pictures and the looks of the faces of my friends I presented the pictures to.

After taking the pictures I retired to the porch swing watch the sun completely rise. The door opened behind me and I saw two bleary eyed people looking at me. Brian and Donnie both took up positions on either side of me.

Donnie gave a burp and looked at me accusingly. "How are you this good in the morning? I saw you drinking, I saw you dancing. Why are you not tired?"

Brian grunted. "City girl is used to this. Don't even talk about drinking Donnie. In one instance, Marie and I are the same. We can drink and drink all we want and still be perfectly fine."

I tucked my legs underneath me. "So any good plans for today?"

Donnie groaned. "More practice." He stopped giving me a strange look. "By the way, what the hell does bébé mean?"

I smirked and got up.

Donnie turned to Brian nervously. "Why isn't she answering me?"

Brian just got up behind me. "Man, just get dressed. I don't ask. It's probably nothing bad. If it was bad trust me, you'd know."

* * *

I sat in the back of Brian's car watching as they ate burritos and drank chocolate milk. I could feel my lip curl back. "I've seen a lot of strange things. I could write a book on them. But never have I seen a breakfast of burritos and chocolate milk."

Donnie turned around smiling. "It's nutritious."

I started laughing. "Manly too. That milk mustache? Very sexy."

He wiped his lip with the back of his hand looking over my breakfast. "Uh huh. And gummy bears are nutritious?"

I smile holding up the bag. "Made with real fruit juice. Now hand over the milk."

Brian stole a few gummy bears popping them in his mouth as the sheriff's car pulled next to us.

I heard Brian groan, Donnie just looked down and continued eating.

I watched the back and forth conversation. The sheriff kept asking if they were going to win, undefeated and go to states. Brian and Donnie just nodded and said 'Yes sir' after every question.

He walked inside and I looked between them. "He's creepy."

Donnie crumbled up his wrapper throwing it into the sheriff's car. "Whole fucking town's obsessed with football."

Brian started driving away telling me there was going to be a group of people looking for me today. I didn't see that as a good thing.

We got out of the car and made our way to the stadium. I smiled at Donnie, stealing his glasses and pushed them to the top of my head. "So have fun last night?"

He made a face at me. "Party was good. After party? No so much."

"Didn't have fun with Maria?"

He put a hand in my back pocket pulling me toward him. "Not the girl I planned on bringing home."

I gave him a smile. "Well I happen to know you're not the one she wanted to go home with either."

He pulled me closer and leaned his mouth next to mine.

"Marie! Over here."

I moved my head to the side to Donnie caught a spot just below my ear that caused me to jump.

It was Melissa that was calling me waving with a smirk on her face.

Donnie sighed into my neck. "Goddamn it. Can anyone wait five seconds?"

I smiled. "Nope."

He grabbed my chin kissing me hard. I moved into the kiss and heard someone clear their throat next to us. Not opening my eyes I flipped off the person to my side knowing who it probably was.

Donnie's kiss turned into a series of kisses so he could talk, but still refusing to let me get too far. "Chavo. Five. Fucking seconds. That's all. I ask."

"Just thought you'd want to know I can see your dad's car coming this way."

Donnie groaned and gave me one last kiss heading to the stadium where Maria had joined Melissa, both grinning like morons.

I saw Donnie look around swearing. "No one's here you asshole."

Brian laughed. "Yeah well we have to get to the gym, so stop hitting on Marie, and let's go."

Donnie turned back to me pushing the glasses on the top of my head back over my eyes. "I swear, you may not realize it but you are killing me."

With that, he and Brian headed into the locker room, Brian laughing and muttering something I couldn't hear.

Melissa and Maria linked arms with me laughing.

Maria smiled. "Now I'm glad nothing interesting happened last night with Donnie. Well…okay that's a slight lie."

I frowned. "Donnie told Brian and me this morning. At least Flippy got you home before the fight."

Maria shook her head. "It started right after we closed the door. We could hear it as we got into the car."

Melissa looked me over. "So ready for tryouts?"

I stopped. "What tryouts?"

They looked at each other and back at me. Melissa spoke first. "Brian told us you were a cheerleader."

I stepped back. "Oh no. I am a gymnast. My friends were cheerleaders. Hell no I'm not doing that shit."

Maria laughed. "We're the captains. This is the perfect chance to make sure you get to every game without waiting for a ride. Plus it's the perfect excuse to see your boy."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "He's not my boy."

She laughed. "That's what you think. He kept looking for you after you walked away last night. Called me by your name all frigging night." She laughed good-humored. "Just as well since I called him Brian a few times."

We got onto the field while the team was still using the gym. A group of girls was relaxing on the field and got up when the three of us approached. I met every girl of the cheerleading/dance squad. I was introduced as an expert gymnast imported from New Orleans to teach them something new. I let Melissa get away with her exaggeration. Who knew, maybe this could be fun.

* * *

Melissa apparently got my sizes from Brian and gave me the uniforms. One was the little cheerleading outfit; tiny skirt and all, one for colder nights; consisting of black pants and a sparkly top, and the third was for practice. I was in practice clothes. I don't know how you could call them clothes since they consisted of a sports bra and shorts. Of course, 'shorts' was a bit of a misinterpretation. They were little spandex shorts matching those all the others wore for practice. Of course, this was the 80's and that was the style. Sort of. That's what I was telling myself anyway.

I was teaching the girls new stretches that had earned groans. Obviously, I was going to look like an Olympic gymnast compared to these girls.

"Why do we have to do these?" one girl groaned. "It's not like we'll pull muscles cheered."

Melissa growled at her. "You want to be on this squad you do what we say. Think of Orleans as your own personal trainer."

Because there was already, a Maria we decided to make everyone's life easier by referring to me as Orleans. Of course, Melissa and Maria still called me Marie; it was just going to be these other girls.

Maria nodded to me. "Show them what you can do Marie." She winked at me. Apparently, Brian had told them about one or two of the competitions of mine he had gone to. Not a good thing.

I stood up stretching. I moved my neck and did three back flips for a warm up. There were gasps. Well, maybe I should have saved the warm ups. I looked to the girls. "What?"

A pretty little blonde named Jenny looked at me with big eyes. "We can't do back flips. We've only seen that from out of state girls. We can do regular flips sometimes but that's it."

I smiled at her and the rest of the team. This was going to be my new project; I had officially found the fun in cheerleading. Time to make them all gymnasts. "Well then, let's show them our squad is just as good as our football team."

* * *

Melissa wasn't going to learn how to do flips since she was going to stay in the suit. She said she did it for two reasons. One she could watch whomever she wanted, this included sneaking into the locker rooms. Second was that she didn't have to work hard. She was helping one of the girls bend backwards while I showed a simple stretch to a group of girls next to me. We stood bent over hands on our ankles.

I felt a hand touch my butt and turned quickly meeting Donnie. "Perv."

He smiled at me looking at my outfit. "I like it."

A brunette ran over to us nearly drooling over Donnie. "Hi Don!"

I saw a flicker of annoyance light his eyes quickly replaced by his famous charm. "Hi Karen. Marie taking good care of you all?"

Karen looked confused then smiled looking at me. "Oh! Sorry Melissa and Maria told us to call her Orleans. I didn't know you two know each other. Did you know she's a gymnast? She's teaches us new moves. I learned really quickly. Want to see me?" I swear I don't think she took a breath anywhere in her little spiel. In a way Karen reminded me of an over energetic cocker spaniel. Adorable and energetic but pretty damn annoying after a while.

Donnie's mouth twitched as he looked back to me. "Gymnast?"

I crossed my arms. "When playing football with Brian you need to be a gymnast to get the hell out of the way. I've heard he got more violent as he grew up. Let me tell you I watched as he tackles other cousins breaking noses when he was around seven."

Brian leaned an elbow on Donnie's shoulder. The rest of the team was exiting, all dressed in regular clothes. I guess they had just been working out today, not practicing. "So do we get to see some of these moves?"

Coach Gaines walked out smiling at us. "Might be good for the team to see what ya'll can do so none of these boys get distracted."

Maria appeared at my side poking me. "Yeah why don't you show them the routine you're working on Marie."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "It's only for the girls who can get it down." I turned back to Gaines, Donnie, and Brian. "We're going to split the squad so half are majorly cheering while there are some that continue to do stunts. I'm working on stunts while Melissa works on cheers. Maria's split helping us both."

Brian and Donnie sat on the lowest bleacher. Brian smiled. "Well show us then." A few other members of the team stayed behind to watch.

My jaw was set and I told Melissa to come over. She was getting the girls into formation while Maria and I got ready for the stunts. So far, Maria was the only one I trusted not to fall flat on her ass. Therefore, she was going to impress them with me. On one hand, I was embarrassed out of my mind. On the other, I wanted to prove to Brian that I was not a brainless cheerleader, but an extremely skilled gymnast. Okay maybe not extremely skilled but no one around here would be able to tell the difference.

As the girls cheered, we went into a series of flips around the girls who were going up into liberties and cradling out. In the end Marie and I each did three back flips ending in splits.

We looked up to see Gaines, Brian, and Donnie all staring with open mouths. The other members were wide eyed a few giving wolf whistles. Either they were impressed or turned on by the short spandex outfits we were all in. Of course, it could just be, and probably was, a mix of both.

Donnie swallowed openly looking at me. "You're really flexible."

Gaines snapped out of it and hit him in the head. "My god boy! You do not talk to a girl like that." He looked back at Maria, Melissa and I who were laughing. "And the three of you. God dang it. Warn us next time. Do that during practices so we do not get distracted. Distract the other teams." He walked away still shaking his head and the rest of the team was thanking him for telling us to do that during practice.

I stood hands on my hips looking at Donnie. "So what do you think?"

He wet his lips his voice a little strangled. "Please, don't do that during practice. I'll see you, run into someone, and my father will come out and kill me." His face turned thoughtful. "Although having the lat image in my mind being you doing that isn't too bad."

I jabbed him in the stomach grabbing the loose sweat pants from my uniform pile. I slid them on and looked over at Brian. "Want to play for a bit? Jumping around isn't much fun unless I'm running away from you."

A few of the other team members were talking with their girlfriends and overheard me. They smiled bringing their girlfriends over ready for a game.

Brian shook his head. "Oh man, this is such a bad idea."

Donnie laughed. "Hell no, this is going to be fun." He nodded to the rest of the team. "Okay let's split up, fun game where you don't have to worry about Gaines or your parents screaming." He slid his eyes to me and smiled. "No two hand touch, full tackle."

Brian laughed. "Man you don't want to say that. She's brutal."

I laughed as Maria walked over to join our team smiling at Brian. He caught her eye and smiled back. Hey, maybe there was something there. I could hear the word matchmaker screaming in the back of my mind. Oh, yes. This would be fun.

I saw Karen frowning and throwing dagger looks at me. I turned my back to her looking at Donnie. "Should I be worried she's going to try killing me?"

He placed his hands on my bare waist pulling me toward him and smiling. "Nope. She's just jealous I like southern girls."

I shook my head laughing. "Bébé you live in Texas. This is the south!"

He thought that over and nodded. "Yeah well you have that accent that just screams southern lovin'."

I laughed and got ready as Brian split the rest of the team.

* * *

Our team had won but damn was I sore. I rested my head against the side of the car while Brian looked for the keys somewhere in the bottom of his bag.

I felt a hand on the base of my neck, thumb pressing into my skin in rotations. "What're you doing?"

Donnie's left hand joined the other massaging my neck. "You're really tense, just trying to help out."

He hit a spot and I made a little noise making him stop. "What's wrong?"

I grabbed his hand putting it back on my neck. "Nothing. That feels really _really_ good."

He chuckled moving his hands down my arms and kissing my neck. "Magic fingers."

There was a knocking on the glass as Brian's face appeared letting us know he was inside and waiting for us.

In the car, I let my head lean forward resting on the back of Donnie's chair.

Brian's head turned to me and he laughed. "Tired out from one game of football? Damn you're out of shape Frenchy."

I shook my head smiling. "Hell no Jock face. If anyone is out of shape, it's you. Plus sorry, who was the one teaching new stunts to these girls all morning?" I groaned stretching my legs. "I haven't done those things in a while. I liked being out of shape."

Donnie started laughing. "If that's you out of shape I want to see how you are in shape."

I smack his arm. "You couldn't handle me in shape."

Brian groaned. "Seriously can we stop the sexual innuendos?"

I leaned forward nipping Donnie's lower lip and looking at Brian. "So you'd rather us just make out in the car?"

He made a quick right turn making me fall in the back, while he laughed. "This is why I drive."

* * *

We dropped Donnie off and he gave me a quick kiss goodbye. "First day tomorrow. I hate school so goddamn much." He gave me a wink. "Watch out for Karen. She may go crazy on you."

Once he was inside, I crawled into the front seat watching Brian smile. "What did he mean crazy?"

"Well, Karen is Donnie's one person fan club. Lots of girls like him but they know he's mostly just good for a shirt fling. Karen however has been after Donnie since freshman year and pretty much plans on marrying him."

I moved back in my seat. "Okay, creepy."

He laughed. "Yeah well you seem to be the object of his interest. He usually walks away when a girl doesn't give in to him."

I frowned. "He said I was a challenge. I figured he did that with everyone."

Brian shook his head giving me a smile. "Believe it or not I think he actually likes you Frenchy. He's not usually focused on one girl." His voice turned serious. "Don't hurt him."

I crossed my arms looking at him confused. "Firstly I thought you're supposed to say that to him not me. Secondly, why or how would I hurt him? Two days Brian. Two days is nothing."

"I know how you are. You won't even realize it or intend on hurting him. He's my best friend Marie. He's gone through a lot of disappointment, that's why he goes through girls easily. He doesn't like having someone around who's going to disappoint him." He sighed. "Two days can be everything Frenchy. Donnie's relaxed around you. Not in the 'oh I'm being cool,' way. Around you, he's himself. He's usually only like that with Mike and me. No one else."

I bit my bottom lip turning to look out the window. "He was in my doorway last night."

I could feel Brian look over at me. "What?"

"He thought I was asleep but I could see him standing in the doorway just watching me. I thought he was just deciding whether or not to try taking advantage of me in my sleep."

Brian tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as we pulled into the driveway. "When I first heard you were coming down here I asked Donnie and Mike to help me keep an eye on you. I don't want anything to happen to you, you're my favorite person in our family." He squeezed my shoulder and I looked at his face. "Things move faster here then they do anywhere else. I realized this. Maybe he thinks you're his way out of here."

"Why would he think that?"

We opened our doors and Brian paused on the front porch. "I think it's because you know what it's like outside of Odessa. Marie, growing up here sometimes drowns some people. You're Donnie's breath of fresh air. He's only been out of here once. You're his link that he can still get out."

Brian walked through the doors and headed straight to his room without another word to me. I took his head and headed to my room. Two days ago I figured I would get out here meet a few of the local boys, mess around as usual, and not deal with serious matter my senior year. Since I met Donnie that changed. Maybe Brian was right. Maybe I was Donnie's ticket out of here. Of course, Donnie could be my ticket to figuring out where I was going.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's good to see this is getting some hits. Glad to know people like FNL.**

**Anyway thanks to my reviewer: **

**beautyqueen321: thanks for the review. I'm getting to a better description, don't worry. I have a little idea on how I'm introducing everyone, promise it will be worth it. I feel the same way. FNL is a great movie. I know it's based on a true story so you can't change the ending but still, there should be more fan fics.**


	4. 7th Flag over Texas 1st Ring of Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friday Night Lights, I just like the movie.**

**I think my wallet has possibly $5 in it. It's not worth it to sue me.**

* * *

My eyes were glued shut as we headed to the car.

Brian was laughing at my appearance. "Tell me how you've been doing all those hours and today is the day you get tired."

I flipped him off sweetly. "The thought of school makes me tired. New classes. New people. I didn't think I'd have to do this again for another year."

Brian watched as I took my position in the back of the car. "At least you know some people. Trust me when I say it'd be a lot worse if you didn't. These people have known each other for way too long. They don't just welcome anyone. The fact you've got Maria and Melissa on your side is even better." He pulled up to Donnie's house then turned in his seat to smile at me. "So I hear it's Orleans now. Do I still get to call you Frenchy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. What else would you call me?"

"Way too beautiful in the morning." Donnie laughed getting in the car. He nodded to Chavo. "Ready to raise hell? Last year. We own it all."

I twirled my finger. "Oh boy, bad boy football players running the school. Whatever shall they do?"

I saw Donnie's lips twitch and I smacked his shoulder. "What are you laughing at?"

He grabbed me earning a squeal as I was pulled into the front seat and on his lap. "First of all you're a cheerleader. So let's not speak about stereotypes Marie. Secondly, I can't help it. It's your accent."

I grabbed the dashboard as Brian screeched to a halt in his newly acquired parking space. "Are you trying to kill me before I get through the doors?"

"Maybe." He smiled and got out of the car.

I followed with Donnie right behind me. A group of eyes followed me and I felt Donnie position his hand on my lower back directing me forward.

He must have sensed I was going to say something because he shook his head at me. "Don't get mad. Trust me, its better if you look like you're with me. As much as you'd love the attention you'd have girls trying to kill you before the first bell."

I grinned at him. "Aw, you're trying to defend my honor. That's cute. Hey Mike." Mike nodded to me as he took position next to Brian as we walked through the doors.

"Well to defend your honor I think I should at least get a kiss in return." Donnie was bending down when someone squealed his name. He closed his eyes a small groan in the back of his throat meeting my ears.

I could feel Brian shaking with silent laughter next to me. "Oh boy Donnie, way to start the day."

Donnie put on a smile. "Hi Karen."

Karen rushed over with a plate in her hands. "It's you. Do you like it? Do you like it?"

Donnie took the plate looking at it curiously. "I think so what is it?"

"Rice Krispy. You like it right?"

Donnie smiled. "Yeah I love it." As she walked away, he turned to me with the plate still in his hand. "Does this really look like me?"

I looked at the treat then back at Donnie. "Nah you're taller." He rolled his eyes walking away from me. "And you're ass is a lot cuter is real life."

Mike walked past me, head bent down. I swear he was laughing.

Brian knocked his shoulder against mine. "Oh yeah, you'll fit in just right."

* * *

Last period and thankfully most of the people I knew and appreciated were in the class. I was last through the doors but noticed Brian and Donnie had saved a seat for me. Melissa and Maria waved from in front of them. I was defiantly going to like this class. Before I got to my seat, I saw the teacher wave to me.

I mentally cracked my knuckles thinking this was the last time I'd have to deal with this introduction.

"I'm Mrs. Sanders." She turned to the class and I briefly closed my eyes praying for strength. "Class, this is our new transfer student Marie Courvoisier."

I heard a few giggles in the front row and thought about attacking, but regained composure and smiled. "Yes, it's spelt the same way as the liquor. Trust me I've heard it all before."

Mrs. Sanders cleared her throat. "Marie comes to us from New Orleans, Louisiana. Let's make her year here a pleasant one shall we?" She nodded to me letting me go back to my seat.

Donnie smiled at me over his textbook. "Why didn't you say that the first time people started laughing?"

I slumped my head on my desk. "I was trying to be good." I turned my head to face him. "How many classes are we in together?"

"Three." Donnie reached out to brush my hair back. "And we have a study hall."

I looked down at my open textbook and turned to Brian. "If I look like I'm nodding off just punch me."

He grinned a little too much for comfort. "Anything you say."

"Never mind." I scooted my chair slightly closer to Donnie and watched as he doodles in his notebook.

He saw me looking and raised an eyebrow turning the notebook to me. _See something interesting?_

I grabbed my own notebook writing a response. _I see a Jock drawing pictures of fairies under his English notes. I think that's pretty interesting._

_What about the jock?_

I smirked. _What about the jock?_

_Do you find him interesting?_

I made a spiral and noticed Donnie watching me impatiently. _Interesting? Sure, why not._

_You're trying to drive me insane aren't you?_

I stretched my arms above my head as the last bell rang and walked out the door.

"You are trying to drive me insane aren't you?" Donnie shifted his bag higher onto his shoulder watching as I opened my locker.

I grinned at him while he fumbled with his combination. "It's not a far distance there Donnie."

He shut his locker looking over my shoulder at Brian. "She's a pain in the ass Chavo."

Brian laughed and I turned to him. "You just realized this?" He looked over our shoulders. "Here comes your fan club Donnie."

I turned to see Donnie caught sight of Karen and panicked. "Shit." He looked at me almost apologetically. "I swear to god, you can punch me later but I can't deal with her right now." He grabbed hold of my waist pulling me up against him, nuzzling me neck.

I could feel heat rise to my face. We were in the middle of the hallways with Donnie openly holding me. I let out an involuntary gasp as I felt a bite on the side of my neck and pushed back seeing Karen storm down the hallway. I smacked Donnie in the chest half mad and half embarrassed. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you I needed to get rid of her."

"Why'd you bite me?"

He grinned. "I had the chance and I took it."

I threw up my hands seeing Brian look at Donnie in a mixture of amusement and sternness. I was his cousin but it was still funny what Donnie had done.

Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots.

* * *

I was sitting between Donnie and Brian during dinner. Uncle Al was speaking to the two about football. Unlike when the sheriff asked them, both seem lighthearted about it and eager to talk. I guess it depended if you were shoving winning down the throats of the players or just talking shop.

Aunt Rosie smiled at me from across the table and I knew what she was going to do. "So how was school?" Every head turned to Aunt Rosie, surprised at her switch to French.

I grinned at her glad for a change no one could understand. "It was good. Three days and I'm pretty situated in the school and apparently I've been given body guards." I let my eyes slide to Brian and Donnie. "These two are my major guardians. But apparently I have the football team on my side if something happens."

Brian turned to his father in a panic. "What're they saying?"

Uncle Al shrugged. "Don't look at me, I don't speak French. You're mom only spoke it to annoy me when she was on the phone with your aunt."

Donnie turned to me. "That's not funny."

I stuck my tongue out him giggling slightly, sticking to the French. "Oh I think I'm quite funny." I looked back to my aunt. "Nice to have someone to speak to."

She smiled easily. "I used to call your mother just so I wouldn't get rusty. Your dad didn't like speaking it much, but oh well. So how are the boys treating you?" She winked. "You can tell me the truth, remember I spent most of my life here, I know how it is. I know perfectly well my son has been with a few girls. I know Melissa had slept with most of the football players, but she's actually a good girl. I know how things go so feel free to speak to me as you would any of your friends."

I rested my chin on my hand noticing the others had grudgingly gone back to their conversation, still stealing glances at us. "Well Donnie's made his intentions clear. Well, no, that's a lie."

On cue, Donnie's head shot up hearing his name. "What?"

Uncle Al shook his head. "Trust me, it's nothing bad. The only bit of French I know deals with everything bad. Whatever they're saying about you can't be bad."

Aunt Rosie looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Well your son told me about Donnie's reputation. I mean I know Donnie may just be after me for that reason but apparently, he doesn't chase after girls. He doesn't go after girls he has to chase. But I pretty much brushed him off."

"I see. Well you know about the family right?"

"I received a brief overview. What does that have to do with anything?"

She took a sip of her coffee. "Nothing really, I was just asking. As for why he's chasing you well you're new. You're different from the other girls, and I mean that in the best way." She smiled. "You have so much of your mother in you. All of that charm and the 'magic' she said she had." He eyes glazed for a moment. "Orleans held something special. Call it magic, charm, or something else. Your mother had it all, you've inherited it from her." She winked. "He's looking for someone who can change him. He's getting more than he bargained for." She cleared her throat letting me know we had worried the others enough.

I smiled at Donnie and Brian, switching back to English. "Paranoid yet?"

Donnie narrowed his eyes at me. "Should I be?"

I smiled jumping up from the table and heading to the front door. "Maybe."

* * *

Brian had climbed onto the roof and reached a hand down to help me up. Donnie held me up, hands lingering so he received a glare when he made it to the roof.

We sat on the roof watching the sunset. Brian was leading back and Donnie had an arm curled around me.

This ritual had gone on for the first few weeks of school. Hang out after school, do homework in the car and Donnie was usually here for dinner. That was of course the days we didn't have practice. Thankfully, cheerleading practice corresponded with football practice so Brian and I could always go together. I was back in shape slightly to my dissatisfaction. I liked being lazy, I was going to miss it.

Donnie seemed to be a fixture at the house, and I didn't mind. As time went on Donnie was more relax around me. He wasn't trying as hard to get with me, he was simply around.

I rested my head on Donnie's shoulder watching the colors blend. I had already taken multiple pictures, of both the sky and the boys watching it. "So first game Friday I hear."

Brian nodded. "Versus Marshall." A strange smile came across his face. "I've been waiting all summer for this."

I moved my head to look at Donnie. "Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Donnie smiled. "Chavo's a monster. Seriously, this is the only time you can't get in trouble for beating the shit out of someone."

I laughed putting my head back down, sliding an arm around Donnie's waist. "What about you? Do you have a temper?"

He lifted my chin up giving me a light kiss. "Only when I have to have one."

Brian cleared his throat. "Hate to interrupt you two but the sun's set. We have a game tomorrow. Got to get your rest."

We climbed down Donnie shaking his head at Brian. "Man you need a girl."

Brian smiled. "I already have a girl."

I stopped dead causing Donnie to crash into me. "When?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "You've been on my back about focusing on one girl and I have." He held up a hand. "Before you start bitching it's Maria, so calm down."

I gave him a hug. "Aw Jock, you're growing up. You're turning into a one-girl guy, and you listened to me. That's the mark of a smart man."

Donnie poked my sides. "What about me?"

I leaned my head back looking at him. "What about you?"

He opened his mouth and shut it. He shook his head. "You're going to kill me."

I smiled at him. "I think you have me mixed up with someone else bébé."

He grabbed me from behind lifted me over his shoulder and heading toward the car. "Damn it you're never going to tell me what that means are you?"

I kissed the tip of his noses as he opened the car door. "Nope." I winked a him and crawled into he backseat. "Don't worry bébé; you're the only one that gets to hear it."

Brian noticed Donnie's confused face and laughed. "Man, that confirmed it's a good thing."

I stretched out in the back closing my eyes. "Stop looking for something to be wrong Donnie. You're starting to act more jaded than me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone that's been reading this. Sorry it's up late. Had a few things to do before getting home…**

**Anyway big thanks to my reviewer:**

**KidWithFace1692: woot! Don't we love FNL? Thanks for adding me to your community, I feel loved. Glad you like this…**


	5. The Oracle of Orleans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned something but I don't.**

* * *

_September 2, 1988_

_Odessa vs. Marshall_

The last period bell rand and you could hear the cheering through the hallways. I was switching books waiting for Brian and Donnie when someone appeared next to my locker.

I rolled my eyes ripping off the little article that was taped to my locker with a little note from Melissa. _Orleans, glad to see you are being immortalized in the paper._

Because it wasn't common to get new students, especially from out of state I was asked for an interview about life outside of Odessa. It ended up reading like a personal ad.

_Marie 'Orleans' Courvoisier, sits in front of your favorite reporter looking absolutely charming. This exotic girl from New Orleans sweeps her black hair back with a flick of her neck, her grey-green eyes skimming over my good looks, I'm sure. _

The reporter was Jeremy Andrews, a want to be hot shot reporter. He was more a creative writer than anything. He was more interested on my personal life than actually how I was enjoying Odessa. He was hitting on me the entire time and only let up when I said I should get back to class. The article had come out yesterday during school and Maria had been making fun of me since. Brian had rolled his eyes mumbling something about Jeremy needing to get his head out of his ass.

"Hey Orleans." Speak of the devil; Jeremy leaned on the other side of my locker smiling at me. "So going to the game tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

He looked to his side and licked his lips leaning toward me. "Want to blow the game and go out with me? There's no one at my house tonight and I figured…"

I leaned back rolling my eyes. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

I folded my arms. He was actually being serious. "I'm not like that."

He slammed his hands on either side of my staring me down. "I've heard about you. 'The Big Easy'. Fucks anything that walks."

I narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Everyone's heard about you. Girl from New Orleans, thinks she's all that. Really just a no good slut. 'The Big Easy.'"

Before I could even consider punching him, he was yanked away by two _very _angry football players.

Brian had Jeremy's arms twisted behind his back and he shook his head at Donnie. "Just get her to the car. I'll take care of him."

Donnie looked at him. "No."

Brian narrowed his eyes. "You make sure she gets to the car safe. I'll take care of this."

"Oh hell no. I want a shot at him." I glared at Brian.

Brian just looked at Donnie. Donnie took my hand and headed out the door toward the car. He didn't say a word but his nostrils were flaring.

When we got to the car, he turned to go back but I grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Donnie…"

He turned to me both hands now onto of his red cap. "Damnit, damnit, damnit."

"Bébé, please don't get mad over this."

He sighed wrapping his arms around me. "I'm pissed Chavo gets to beat the shit out of him and not me." He kissed my forehead. "And I hate how the timing sucks."

I tilted me head. "What?"

He gave me a small smile. "Well I was going to ask you if you'd go out with me. Of course, the timing's a bit-"

I kissed him stopping his next words. I slowly opened my eyes drawing back. "It's about damn time you asked me." I giggled at his reaction. "Bébé I've been waiting for you to just spit it out for a while now. Brian's been nervous because you haven't even messed around with a girl since the little incident with Maria. Not that he minds, he's just been worried you're going to explode."

He shook his head. "You find this funny don't you?"

"Definitely." I brought my arms around his neck nodding and leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Maria rested an arm on my shoulder. Her eyes were lingering on the field. "He's just so…so-" She seemed to be searching for the right word.

"Rough?" I offered.

"Intense." She grinned as Brian took down another one of Marshall's players. "I mean that in every good way there is." She sighed as we regained possession of the ball and Brian walked off the field Donnie shouting for him as he ran on.

Brian walked over to us grimacing over my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Maria's waist pulling her backwards. "Is Stephanie okay?"

At the beginning of the quarter, Brian had slammed someone into the sidelines. Maria and I saw it coming but Stephanie, one of the junior cheerleaders, hadn't been paying attention and was at the bottom of the attack underneath the Marshall football player.

I laughed looking down. "She's okay, little shaken up. We had her got sit in the stands. You knocked the wind out of her. Way to go Jock."

Maria giggled giving him a kiss. It was cute in one and a bit sickening in the other. "You can tackle me anytime."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't want to wait for me to be out of earshot?"

Brian smiled, chin on Maria's shoulder. "Now you know how I feel."

My eyes were back on the field and I saw Boobie go down his leg at a very odd angle. "SHIT."

Anyone around me who had been talking all whipped around looking at Boobie lying on the field clutching his leg. He was screaming and couldn't get up. I looked behind me at the stands seeing that every single person was on their feet all holding a collective breath.

We all watched as Boobie was taken off the field. Melissa had even removed the panther head to watch. The quarter ended shortly, the win going to us. Unfortunately, from the buzzing in the stands the win wasn't a happy one. Boobbie Miles, the star of Odessa, was injured. Coach Gaines head was on the chopping block now.

* * *

Maria and I were waiting behind. Surprising to the both of us Melissa had gotten in the car with Mike, so Maria was free to wait with me while Brian got changed.

Brian and Donnie came out both looking sullen. We walked over to them, ready to comfort them if they needed it.

"Everything okay?" I didn't like how they looked.

Donnie shook his head. "It's not good. Coach is lying to us. Boobie is not okay." He sighed squeezing me tight. "It's going to be a long fucking season." He gave me a quick kiss and walked to his car where his father was waiting. Mr. Billingsley wasn't whistling or singing so apparently Donnie hadn't done anything wrong. I had noticed a pattern during practices. If Donnie did something wrong or just upsetting to his father, Mr. Billingsley would start humming and looking like a model citizen until Donnie got off the field. If nothing was wrong, he just sat calmly or cheering for anyone but his son.

When I turned around Maria had already left and Brian was waiting for me. "Okay, no offense to Boobie, but what's the big deal. There's always a player you lose during a season."

Brian shook his head opening the car door. "Having your whole defense built around one player is only good when you have the player." He shook his head. "We've lost Boobie. That pretty much means unless we have a miracle we've lost the season."

* * *

_September 9, 1988_

_Odessa-Permian vs. Abilene_

It'd been a week since our last win and although the halls were buzzing with a good start the talk was more along the lines of Boobie, what would happen to the season, and if Coach Gaines would be fired.

As for me apparently Jeremy hadn't been first to come up with 'The Big Easy', not that I though he's have the creativity to do it. It was just surprising that after only a few weeks I had met the ranks of Melissa as school slut, and hadn't messed around with anyone since I'd been here. Donnie was by my side all the time and I appreciated that. He poked me in the side when I wasn't smiling to make sure I was okay.

Apparently, Mike and Donnie had taken out a few others using my new 'nickname'. As it turns out the football team has a list of the girls they watch out for. Maria's name and mine were top of the list closely followed by Melissa. Although she was the school 'slut', she was still the mascot and still a decent person.

The lights were up and Maria and I had retired the squad to the benches. It was possibly no one would admit it, but the crows were getting so frustrated if the cheerleaders began cheering there could be a riot. Maria and I calmed a few girls and got them to go sit with their families in the stands while Melissa was getting changed. The three of us were brave enough to move over to stand with the football team and man the cooler.

We winced at the final score. 49-6, Abilene Eagles. Maria went to take Melissa home waving a goodbye as I found Brian and Donnie coming out of the locker room. The three of us walked into the parking lot in silence, Donnie's hand holding on to mine, squeezing it as if to make sure I was there. As we moved closer, I noticed Mr. Billingsley on the hood of his car waiting for Donnie.

Donnie's jaw was set as he let go of my hand giving my cheek a kiss, but never taking his eyes off of his father.

I went to say something but Brian grabbed me by the back of my jacket shaking his head. As we got closer to the car, he finally spoke to me. "If he needs us he knows where we are. If you try saying anything it'll just make it worse, I figured that out the hard way."

As we drove by them again I formed a frost on the window with my breath and drew a little heart smiling at Donnie. A smile flickered across his face but disappeared once his father got off the hood.

I slumped back in my seat. I tried. That's what mattered.

Brian had the radio on and turned to me poking my arm. "At least try to look happy?"

I put on a smile matching his, not putting much feeling into it. "So how are things with you and Maria?"

He smiled this time it was real. "Things are good. Did you know she's liked me for a while?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well duh, Brian. I'm psychic remember?"

He laughed relaxing a bit. "Nice bit of handiwork on Donnie's neck by the way."

I gave him an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I turned my face out the window trying to hide my smile. "Donnie bites a lot harder than me anyway."

Brian groaned turning the radio louder as if trying to clear his mind of my last statement.

* * *

I pretty much blackmailed Brian to get me out of the house. Apparently, it was one of his 'bonding' days with Donnie and Mike. After noticing his parents giggling and speaking in low voices, he took pity on me and dragged me into the car.

We arrived in the middle of nowhere, Donnie and Mike both waiting for us.

I got out of the car and noticed the shotgun in Mike's hands. "Okay. If you guys were planning on killing someone really, you could have just told me." I saw Brian grinning and grimaced. "You don't hate me enough to kill me Jock. Plus Maria and Melissa would be pissed; they'd have no one to teach those stunts to the squad."

Mike smiled at me. "Melissa was showing me some of the things you taught them." He realized what he said and his face grew red.

Donnie's eyes widened as he looked from Mike to me. "Exactly what have you been teaching that you've been holding back on?"

I smiled taking in his shirt, smile growing bigger. "I have that shirt. Well no, I have a sweatshirt."

He looked down at his shirt and back at me in slight surprise. "You're a Pink Floyd fan?"

I stretched smiling. "One of my many guilty pleasures."

Mike had regained composure and nodded to Donnie who started looking around for rocks. Brian sat on the cab of Donnie's truck while I sat on the edge of the open bed.

Donnie was flinging rocks in the air while Mike aimed and shot.

Mike leaned back eyes watching for where the pieces of rock had fallen. "He designed his offense around one player." He sneered. "We're dead."

Brian shook his head. "We're not dead. We just need to start throwing the football."

Donnie shook his head. "We're dead."

Mike nodded. "Dead. Pull it."

Donnie flung a rock higher Mike shattered it while it was still making its way in the air.

Brian sighed. "We gotta lighten up. We're 17."

Donnie turned around his voice skeptical and slightly harsh. "Do you feel 17?"

Mike's eyes stayed in the distance. "I don't feel 17. Pull it."

I slid off the bed listening to Brian. "We will win state."

Donnie smiled sliding an arm around my waist and grabbing a coke form the open cooler. "Chavo, you're like a human piñata. You get your ass beat more than anybody I know and you just sit there and spit out candy."

"That's 'cause he's outta here." Mike was palming his shotgun watching Brian. "He's got the grades. No matter what, if we win or lose, he knows he's getting' out. He's like the one foot out the door man."

Donnie bent down throwing another rock for Mike and started laughing. "You're gonna be drinking martinis-"

Brian shook his head. "Give me the gun."

"Eatin' lamb chops, getting manicures-"

Brian started laughing. "Just jealous."

Donnie laughed into the back of my hair. "Removin' your freaking shoes."

They all started laughing and Mike raised an eyebrow to me handing over the gun. I nodded taking it with a smile. I saw Brian's eyes widen. I guess he didn't trust me with a gun in my hand.

Donnie watched me with humorous curiosity. "You need help learning how to shoot that thing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just throw the rock Donnie."

He took a sip of his coke smiling. "Whatever you say."

The rock was moving upward and hovered for a second before shattering to pieces. I handed the gun back to mike and smiled at Donnie. "Whatever I say is right." I leaned into him and turned my head to Mike. "You need to have more confidence in yourself as a QB. Stop being a pain in the ass; you know what you're doing. Don't fall apart just because of Boobie." I looked at Brian. "You're okay. Just stop being a pain in the ass know it all unless you're helping with something." I turned my face back to Donnie.

He smiled expectantly. "And me?"

I shook my head. "You need more confidence in your team and yourself. Oh and your girlfriend."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Because she knows exactly what she's talking about."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Damn I feel loved. I was all sad looking at my stories and saying, "Aww no new review-WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**P.S. I have a date tomorrow so the update may be late…**

**So thanks to my reviewers:**

**Infra-dig: still going strong, thanks for reviewing and I hope you still enjoy this.**

**KidWithFace1692: Lilo! I love your story too. And hey what can we say? Emo boys are awesome.**

**ElizabethXAnne: I'm the best accident! Haha Good to know you decided to check it out instead of brushing it off. Hope you're enjoying it.**


	6. Luck of the Panthers

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Friday Night Lights. Just Marie.**

**And the weird Creole accent in my head. It's hard getting it across the story, but in my head, she's fucking awesome.**

* * *

_September 16, 1988_

_Odessa-Permian vs. Cooper_

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Donnie looked at me innocently.

I crossed my arms. "You're looking at me like you can see through my uniform. It's unnerving."

He grinned. "I knew it. I can make you uneasy."

He slid a hand underneath the back of the little skirt goosing me, making me jump and smack him in the chest. Of course, that just hurt my hand since he had his full uniform on.

"I hate the uniform enough as it is. Now you're going to make me feel weird about it." I removed his hand, replacing it on my waist. "So how do you think the game's going to go?"

Donnie looked down at his uniform sighing. "I'd like to live to see the end of my senior year. That's all I have to say."

I rubbed my arms with my hands looking up at him. "You can do it. Trust me." I paused feeling a chill down my spine. "Is Karen watching us again?"

Donnie's eyes flicked over my shoulder and he smiled. "Yup. Still can't believe it I guess. You're all mine."

I laughed as he pulled me closer. "I don't think I'm the one she was hoping for." I looped a finger underneath his jersey pulling him down to me for a kiss. "Win tonight. I want to have something to celebrate."

"Whatever you say." His hands slid down to my hips as Brian ran past us telling Donnie they needed to go back to the locker room. He rolled his eyes and jogged off.

I walked back to Maria who was grinning at me. "We're going to party tonight I can feel it."

Her grin was contagious and I nodded. "I know." I snickered. "Missed a spot with the cover up by the way."

She clapped a hand to her neck and glared at me. "Uh huh and where's yours?"

I pulled the neck of my top over and slightly down. "Mine are easily covered thanks."

Melissa walked over to us mascot head in hand. "Okay, you two are starting to scare me because you sound worse than me."

I winked at her. "Hey they don't call me the Big Easy for nothing."

She just rolled her eyes and glared at the mascot head. I could understand. You would have to pay me to put that thing on.

Ever since the whole Jeremy incident, The Big Easy was our new joke. For a few days, I had knocked Melissa off her slut ranking and I hadn't even slept with anyone. I guess I was just lucky like that. Karen had been blown away by the rumors and had been hoping Donnie would drop me flat after that. Unfortunately, for her Donnie knew me better than that, and he should, seeing as we spent most of our time together.

I watch as Melissa's eyes followed Mike as he followed the team into the locker room. "So what's going on between you and Mike?"

Melissa just smiled. "We have an understanding. Oh and since when did you learn how to shoot?"

I laughed. "Oh man he told you about that?"

She nodded. "You didn't strike me as much as a shotgun girl."

I shook my head laughing. "I'm not. I mean my father had a shotgun to scare people off the property." I held my hands up. "We weren't like backwoods people. We lived next to a cemetery and you know how it can get. He used to show me how to cock it just to scare people off."

Maria tilted her head. "Then how did you learn to shoot?"

I laughed. "That's the best part. Donnie threw two rocks. I was aiming for the other one."

Melissa laughed putting her mascot head back on walking away. "Don't worry I'll never tell."

Maria nudged me with her shoulder. "You know your story would have been fancier if you told us you practiced shootin' alligators or something."

* * *

There was a chorus of groans from the stands. Wilson, Boobie's backup, had just been clotheslined.

Maria covered her throat with her hands. "Damn that has got to hurt."

I turned watching Gaines grab Comer, the third string running back, and push him onto the field. "Oh man, this should be interesting."

The squad had lost heart last time to cheer and mostly sat around the cooler just talking about their boyfriends and what was happening now that Odessa had lost Boobie. Melissa had taken off the mascot head and sat with Maria and I. We seemed to be the only three that actually cared about watching the game. It was funny. In a town where everyone was obsessed with football, where even as a girl here your life revolved around football, we were the only three cheerleaders interested in watching.

Melissa groaned as Comer went out of bounds. "It's weird but I think he's scared to get tackled."

I shook my head. "You can't be a football player and worried about getting tackled."

"HOLY SHIT!" Maria jumped up, pulling both of us with her.

Even in the stands, everyone's eyes were focused on Comer. 'Holy Shit' was right. Comer was _flying_ down the field.

We could hear the announcer's voices coming excitedly form the speakers. "Comer to the 40! Comer to the 50!"

The three of us were jumping up and screaming as one of the assistant coaches and Coach Gaines ran near us watching.

The assistant looked at Comer's number and at Gaines. "Who was that?"

Gaines just smiled and shook his head. "It was Comer!"

His eyes widened. "Our Comer?"

"COMER HAS A MOJO TOUCHDOWN!" Even the announcers were cheering.

Maria and I high fived and ran to get the rest squad. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

Donne grabbed me spinning me in the air. We had beaten Cooper into the ground after Comer's touchdown. The team did a full turn around regaining their confidence.

I scrunched my nose at him. "Thank you for taking that shower. You smelled funny before."

He laughed giving me a kiss and pausing looking over his shoulder.

I turned watching his father come down from the stands closely followed by Flippy.

Flippy smiled and gave me a hug as Mr. Billingsley said something to his son. Flippy smiled. "He's in a good mood, Marie. I haven't seen him look this proud of Donnie in the longest time."

We both watched them talk. Mr. Billingsley turned back to us and a saw a small smile on his face I know Donnie hadn't seen. He nodded to me and walked away with Flippy.

I felt Donnie come up behind me and he slid his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder. The soap he used wafted to my nose making me smile.

Donnie turned me around walking to the car. "What're you smiling about?"

I leaned into his side. "Nothing important." I climbed into the side of Donnie's pickup. Truth was it wasn't Donnie's. It was Flippy's truck but she hardly used it for anything other than work. Flippy was a hairdresser in town but occasionally did house calls. The truck had belonged to her older brother who moved to Dallas right after high school. Flippy usually left the games early to get home before Charlie and try hiding anything sharp incase he lost him temper when Donnie came home.

Brian and Maria had gone together to the party so I decided to wait behind for Donnie.

We drove listening to the radio. Donnie had pulled me across the bench seats so I could be closer to him. He pulled into a dark spot near one of the parks and turned kissing me. Things moved faster and the next I knew it both our shirts were off and Donnie's fingers were at my back to undo my bra while his other hand had fallen to my lap to unzip my jeans.

I moved my lips from his moved back. "Wait." I took in a few breaths noticing I was straddling his lap, but pressed against the steering wheel.

Donnie was breathing a bit heavier than I was and looked confused. "What?"

I slid off his lap to the side grabbing my shirt. "Donnie…I can't. I'm sorry. I can't."

He leaned his head against the steering wheel muscles tight in his arms. "Why?"

I slid my shirt back over my head touching his shoulder with the tips of my fingers. "It's just too soon." I shook my head. "I'm sorry Donnie. I just don't want to rush into things again." I mentally winced about adding the last word but I knew I couldn't just take it back.

He straightened up leaning his head back against the headrest verbally swallowing. He looked over at me and nodded. "Okay."

I wet my lips thinking. "No argument?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to push you into anything." He gave a short laugh. "Man I don't think I've ever said that and meant it till now." He reached a hand over to move my hair back from my face. "You're different in the best way." He grabbed his shirt and slid it over his head restarting the car.

I moved closer to him again a bit cautiously. He waiting to see if I would move back then put his arm around me planting a quick kiss at the top of my head.

Everyone was surprised at how Donnie was around me. Sometimes even I was surprised at why he didn't just leave me for being difficult. God knew there were plenty of girls who'd throw themselves at him if he asked.

When we first started dating, I asked Donnie why. He told me because I knew life outside of Odessa, outside of football. Because I didn't see him as just a football player. I asked him how he saw me and smiled remembering.

_He laughed. "How do I see you? Well when I look at you the first thing I see are these gorgeous eyes. Oh and Andrews description of you wasn't good enough. Your eyes are green with grey streaks in them. And damn those lips." He leaned in kissing me pulling away reluctantly. "There're no words to describe those. Your hair reminds me of the night sky on Friday's right after they shut the lights off. It just has that shine." He saw me laughing and grabbed me pulling me onto his lap. "Oh you think that's funny? I also see an amazing body with the most beautiful skin I've seen. But most importantly, I see a girl I can see myself with. Someone who doesn't yell if I fumble the ball, doesn't get grumpy when football cuts into our time, and knows I need my friends in some situations where she can't help. I see a girl who's trying to make my life easier." He leaned in kissing me lightly, but with a force of feeling. "Most of all, I see a girl I could actually fall in love with."_

Back in the present, I closed my eyes listening to the music play softly and the steady rhythm of Donnie's heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah…long day.**

**Good news is Super Bowl is today. Woot!**

**Go Bears!!!**

**Anyway just an interesting note. I nearly lost my entire hard drive on my computer. I forgot how to breathe. I finally got around to fixing it after an hour and did not lose any of my files thankfully. Although Word was acting a bit funny and I am just hoping nothing's wrong right now…**

**But all that aside a big thank you to my reviewers. Apparently, I am becoming a popular author again. A few of my other fanfics have gained a new audience and some new reviews so thanks to anyone that has been reading anything else I have written. **

**Thanks to:**

**KidWithFace1692: Oh, man we love Lilo! My friend is Hawaiian and she goes inside if anyone mentions Lilo and Stitch. Apparently, when the movie first came out her neighbor sang one of the songs around her everyday. Therefore, my friend has learned to despise the song because it's the same thing repeated over and over. That was just a random look at my life haha.**

**And YES! Chavo is very sexy. I was actually going to do a Chavo/OC thing but then I had this idea and I am not big on incest. **

**Guest: Glad you are enjoying this so far. Hope the shotgun thing is cleared up. I don't have her as the perfect thing in the world. She's just lucky. As for the recoil, it's not too bad if you've used a shotgun at least twice. After the second time you, know what to expect. Although as for Marie, I think she would glue her feet to the ground just to make sure she wouldn't lose face, haha. But glad you like it and it's not too disappointing. (By the by I went back and fixed the typo, thanks for that)**


	7. The Rebels Revolt

**Disclaimer: I will sing it out to the mountains and the seas. Or I'll cheer it.**

**Gimme a N! Gimme an O! Gimme a T! Gimme a H! Gimme an I! Gimme another N! Gimme a G! What does that spell?**

**:: brief recheck ::**

**NOTHING!**

**Yeah I was never a cheerleader…**

* * *

_October 28, 1988_

_Odessa-Permian vs. Midland Lee_

Win after Win after Win.

Oh baby we were amazing. Permian spirit rose to amazing heights after we first realized the loss of Boobie wasn't going to kill the team.

Weeks were flying with the wins. Everyone was in amazing spirits and the team as a whole lifted everyone's spirits. Even Donnie's dad seemed to be pleased. He and I had short conversations off the field always with Donnie and Flippy by our sides.

Donnie and I were doing fine. At first, I thought that night in the car would ruin it, but it was only awkward for a few moments. I had told the story to Melissa and Maria. Maria in turn had told it to Brian who came to me in complete disbelief.

"_Frenchy, don't lie. Seriously, it's not even a good lie. No one's going to think any worse of you just because you and Donnie had sex in the truck. Actually I think you've held out longer than anyone I know."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious Jock. Ask Donnie, nothing happened. It nearly did, but it ended."_

Brian had taken my advice and went to Donnie coming back with the same answer. He was still shocked and the only thing he said to me was making me promise not to blue ball his best friend to death. That earned laughter form me and a scowl from Donnie.

Melissa and I walked on the field laughing about something that had happened in English class that afternoon when Maria came rushing over.

She stopped before us hands on her knees. "Copper beat Woodland today!"

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? If we win we're in the play-offs."

Maria nodded, standing back up. "If we lose we still have a chance. We'll be in a three way tie with Midland Lee and Cooper."

Melissa shook her head. "It's decided by a fucking coin toss. Stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I took her mascot head and put it on her. "Well then I guess we'd better be careful tonight."

"I think our cheerleaders better be careful." Donnie had his helmet in hand and was pressing up against me.

I leaned my head back for a kiss smiling. "Have fun." I felt his hand resting on my butt. "Not that kind."

"You know as cute as you look in these pants I miss the skirt." His eyes took in the top and a small smile played across his face. "Although I am very fond of that top."

I rolled my eyes pushing him toward the benches fixing the straps of my shirt. Brightly shining silver tops that were low cut gave the whole squad a good amount of attention. Under the lights, it was even worse. It was as if we were beacons on the sidelines. Not a good thing to wear if you were trying to hide.

Maria wiggled her eyebrows. "So?"

I grinned. "Nope. He hasn't gotten anything. Brian thinks he's going to die in the next week or so."

Melissa shook her head smiling. "I think you broke him. He probably wouldn't know what to do."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

The three of us turned to see Donnie staring at us angrily while Brian was laughing and Mike had his head down an obvious smile on his face.

* * *

"Boobie. I mean this with all the love in my heart. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Maria's voice was coming out a growl. For the calm one out of the us she was loosing her cool rather quickly.

We'd been watching the game and Boobie was getting agitated at not getting out onto the field. Maria, Melissa and I had taken up our usually spots on the team's bench while the rest of the squad cheered and talked with their friends in the stands. Mostly it was too intense to be cheering. Everyone was more interested in the game than the cheerleaders, which was usually but we could be cheering naked and no one would know the difference.

Boobie had come out of the locker room to cheering fans and a few frowns from Midland. He hadn't gone it yet but continued to annoy us with card tricks and bribing Gaines to put him in the game.

My eyes widened as I watched Donnie on the field. "Oh no Donnie. Oh Jesus tell me you're not…" My words were lost in my throat as I groaned. Donnie had taken #25's helmet and slammed him into the ground. Everyone was getting frustrated and now Donnie was going to lose it. I had been hoping he could hold out until halftime.

He came walking off the field, Gaines forcing him to sit down. My eyes flicked to the stands to see Charlie yelling and Flippy disappearing. Looked like Donnie was going home with his dad tonight. Not a good thing.

I nodded to Maria and Melissa before moving by the cooler near Donnie. I moved behind him resting my hands on his shoulder pads. He took my hands and slid them around his neck making me move closer to him my face right next to his. We didn't look at each other, just at the field.

I felt a bead of sweat moved from his temple to my cheek. His skin was on fire and I could feel how upset he was. "You okay bébé?"

He leaned his head back blinking his eyes. "It's so fucking frustrating." He squeezed my hands. "How mad did my dad look?"

I licked my lips not sure what to say. "Flippy left." It was sufficient enough.

Brian came over next to us. "Donnie, you know if you need to…"

Donnie just shook his head standing up and releasing me. "I know Chavo. I know. But I'm going home tonight." He turned to me trying to smile. "Think you can give me a kiss? I mean I know I'm sweaty but I think I need one right now."

I moved over to him feeling the need to stand on tiptoe. It was something about the uniform that made me feel two feet shorter than Donnie. "It'll be okay."

He sighed moving back at the halftime signal. "I hope you're right."

* * *

I sat on the bench by myself. Maria and Melissa had already left trying to beat the crowds that were taking their anger out on everyone. Boobie had gone in after the half only to be carried off the field shortly after.

We started getting back the game in the end. We were moving up the field with only a minute left. Unfortunately, in the end with the crowd watching and energy pouring Mike's throw was too tall. I've never seen a crowd change faster. It was terrible the day Boobie got hurt but there was venom here today.

I heard movement and looked up to see the few remaining members of the team emerge. It was mostly just the seniors that were left, everyone that the crowd would have mauled in the first place. Mike came out first eyes red and visibly shaken. If there was one position you didn't want on the football team it was being the QB. All of it rested on your shoulders. I watched in silence as he got into the car with Coach Gaines.

I got up from the bench when I saw Brian and Donnie. I gave Brian a quick hug and moved to Donnie almost scared to let him go. "You can come with us."

He sniffed a few times shaking his head. "No I have to go home."

I looked at him worried. His chin was already cut up and although his father didn't usually beat him, who knew what would happen tonight. "Donnie…"

He brought me bag into his arms squeezing me tightly. "I'll be over tomorrow okay? I promise."

I nodded into his chest pulling back to let him walk to the car where his father was stretched in the back seat. Brian pulled Donnie to the side whispering something I couldn't hear. Donnie mumbled something back, nodded and walked away. Brain took my arm and we headed to the car in silence.

The radio was on Slammin' Sammy talking to pretty much the entire population of Odessa. Not one soul was happy. Brian and I winced as they mentioned Donnie on the radio. The ride home for him couldn't be going very well about now.

"Brian. You okay?" I slid my eyes over to him. As much as the others joked about Brian being the one to get out of here I knew the truth. As much as he hated the small town congestion and obsession with football, he loved the game. It may not have been his life as it was for some of the people here but it was one of the few things he actually loved.

He sighed turning down the volume but still not shutting the radio off. "I think so. I told you how it was out here. Football season is all we have. There is no other sport that gets this much coverage. It's our senior year we're supposed to be happy and relaxed. But everyone is completely stressed out and there's nothing we can do. It's not as if we can talk to someone about it. Around here, everyone is against us. They're not disappointed we lost. They're furious. They expect certain things. They expect us to win. I can say this now. If Coach doesn't win the coin toss, they're going to try to lynch him. And I'm not even joking about that."

I bit my lip looking ahead of us. "You think everyone else is going to be okay?"

"A lot of people have been holding out for scholarships. And as good as they actually are on the field they'd be found a lot quicker if they won a state championship. A lot of people are going to be over looked. Some people are going to stay in Odessa for the rest of their lives." He sighed again. "Some are perfectly fine with that. The rest of us? Well the rest of us are just going to do whatever we can to get out of here."

I nodded looking out side window running my finger along the glass. "You think Donnie's okay?"

"I think Donnie knows he can come over if he needs to. He's my best friend and he's done that for as long as I can remember. Plus he knows you're here and you're worried." Brian put a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him feeling a bit better. "Marie, I know everyone's been telling you this but you mean a lot to Donnie. I haven't seen him this relaxed in a long time. I've also never seen him smile at a girl more and not look like all he's thinking about is bringing her home." He paused and laughed. "I mean he has that look. He's had that look since the first day he met you, but there's something more."

I smiled at Brian giving him an awkward hug so as not to obstruct his view of the road. "Thanks Brian, that really means a lot. Oh and what's with Aunt Rosie and Uncle Al going away tonight?"

Brian shivered. "It's their anniversary. They go away for the weekend to 'reconnect.'" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought she already told you about it."

I smiled. "Oh she did. She also mentioned they were coming home late Monday night so the two of us would have more than enough time to clean up anything from the party tomorrow."

Brian shook his head laughing. "Yeah mom told me a few years back as long as I didn't leave a mess it could be out little secret and dad would never have to know. Did she say anything else?"

I looked out the window trying desperately not to laugh. "Yeah she said try not to have sex with Maria on the couch because she just had it reupholstered."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay for falling asleep for a few hours after coming home.**

**I love the fact my old stories get random reviews. Apparently, I write decent Criminal Minds fanfics and have been asked to do another one. I am very very tempted. **

**Any who, thanks to my lone reviewer for Chapter 6:**

**BirdsofPrey9832: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

**p.s. Next update is going to be slightly late. I'll explain later...**


	8. Coin Toss and Pink Floyd

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Yes. This is sad. My birthday is Monday and I will be spending my weekend alone. Actually, it is nice in a way because for once I will have some time to myself…**

**Until Sunday when it's family visitation.**

**Nevertheless, I do not own Friday Night Lights.**

**That is the point.**

**In addition, I do not own any song mentioned or used in this chapter.**

* * *

I wrapped my arms around Donnie when he showed up at the door.

He gave my forehead a kiss and held my waist pushing us both into the living room while he pulled the door shut behind him. "Miss me?"

I nodded. "You said you'd be over first thing in the morning."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Sweetheart, it's only ten."

"I've been up since five."

Donnie smiled and moved in to kiss me leading us both down onto the couch. His ran his hands down my sides and tucked his thumbs beneath the top of my skirt. His lips moved down to my neck biting a spot I knew was already bruised.

"Nice to see you Donnie. Can you two not do this on the couch? I think I already got a lecture for that."

Donnie sighed into my neck looking up at Brian. "Hey Chavo." He sat back on the couch swinging my legs over his lap. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

Brian sat opposite us rubbing his neck. "Mike's going with Coach to the coin toss. The rest of us are staying here to watch on TV. Either we get to states or we don't. Either way we're going to have a party."

Donnie shook his head. "You think anyone is gonna feel like celebrating if we don't go to states?"

Brian shrugged. "We're going to need something to get our minds off of it. I'm going to check for chips and shit." He got up and went to the kitchen knowing I'd figure out something to tell Donnie.

I moved Donnie's face toward mine giving him a quick kiss. "We'll find something to celebrate."

He gave a little smile. "Oh and what's that?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well if you decided to stay over maybe we could figure something out."

Donnie froze slightly holding me. "What?"

I felt my lips twitch. Maybe Melissa had been right. Maybe I really had broken him. "Donnie, if I have to explain it to you…"

He just blinked. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "Yes I'm serious."

He nodded toward the kitchen. "What about Chavo?"

I gave a little laugh. "Okay one he had made me promise not to blue ball you to death so I don't think he'll get pissed. You're his best friend; he doesn't want to see you die from frustration. Two Maria's staying over so I'd rather not stay here alone, thank you very much."

Donnie ran a hand absentmindedly down my leg. It wasn't intentional but I was getting chills up my spine from his touch on my bare skin. "Tell me if you're not shitting me, because I swear…"

I silenced him with a kiss, pressing myself toward him. "I promise I'm not lying. I've been thinking about it for a while and…"

"How long is a while?"

"Just a while."

Donnie looked at me searching for something. "You're the only person I've ever waited for."

I nodded. "I know."

He seemed to think about my answer. "I could wait longer if I had to."

"You don't have to."

He smiled and took a batter look at me. "So what's with the skirt?"

I frowned picking at the frayed hem of the denim shirt. It had ridden up a bit from sitting on Donnie's lap but I don't think he minded. "Well, I thought it was cute. I felt like wearing something different today."

He put his lips to my neck and I could feel him grinning into my skin. "Oh I think it's cute." His thumb moved up my leg pushing the skirt farther up. "I think I'd just prefer it off of you."

"Brian. Why did you tell me to walk into the room Donnie and Marie are in?"

I felt Donnie groan and laughed looking at Maria standing a few feet from us. "Time to go grab party stuff I'm guessing?"

She laughed noticing Donnie flip her off. "Yup. You know I think you and I should share a room tonight. You know just us girls."

Brian appeared behind her and his face fell. "What?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at him wrapping an arm around Maria's waist. "Yes Brian. I'm stealing your girlfriend from you."

Donnie picked me up and headed for the door. "See that's not funny because the images going through my mind are going to cause me to explode."

I smiled at him as he placed me down next to the car. "Aw, I can frustrate you."

He shook his head getting into the car. "Sweetheart, you've been frustrating me since the first day I met you."

* * *

Everyone was packed in the living room staring at the TV. Maria was sitting next to Brian holding his hands so they didn't shake. No one was saying a word. Donnie and I were in the armchair in the corner. Donnie was holding me so tightly I thought he was trying to join us together.

We watched as the coaches were introduced and their coins examined. I felt Donnie's hand creep up my thigh underneath the blanket over us.

My eyes stayed on the TV but I directed a low voice to Donnie. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

I felt heat rise through my entire body as a finger moved my panties aside. "Donnie…"

The coins were thrown up in the air and Donnie turned my face to his silencing a moan that was about to escape my lips.

"_Okay that's heads for Abilene Cooper…"_ Another finger followed the first.

"_Midland Lee is also heads."_ A third finger joined the other two.

I was feeling dizzy. I managed a short gasp before Donnie resumed the kiss. One of my hands was wringing the front of his shirt while the other dug into his arm. His other hand was pressed against my back keeping me close to him.

"_Permian is also heads."_ The fingers were extracted as my head lolled against Donnie's shoulder.

He gave me a quick kiss. "I couldn't watch."

I looked at the ceiling taking in a breath. "You could have at least warned me." I moved a hand beneath the blanket and fixed my skirt.

"_It's tails."_

There was a roar from the room and every eye widened as everyone jumped up. Cooper's coin was tails. Donnie stood, bringing me in for another kiss. "States."

I nodded remembering the first day I met him. "States."

* * *

Donnie put a tape into my boom box crawling onto the bed and moving into my lips.

I listened to the music pulling back slightly and smiling at him. "You're kidding."

He shook his head matching my smile. "You told me you liked Pink Floyd."

I laughed moving my hips for him so he could slide off my skirt. "I do. I just never imagined Pink Floyd as romantic."

He helped me take his shirt off giving me a quick kiss once it was over his face. "It's appropriate."

_Money, get away.  
Get a good job with good pay and you're okay.  
Money, it's a gas.  
Grab that cash with both hands and make a stash.  
New car, caviar, four star daydream,  
Think I'll buy me a football team.  
_

Football team. Now I got it. I grabbed the back of Donnie's neck moving us back into a lying position. My other hand went toward his jeans slowly brushing the skin above them. He moved his hand to help mine and kicked off his jeans.

* * *

The sheets were twisted as Donnie and I fell back onto the pillows. Donnie pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chest. I traced a few kisses up his neck.

He sighed lifting my chin to give me a proper kiss. "That was definitely worth waiting for." He gave me another kiss and smiled. "Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded giving him a kiss and closing my eyes. Maybe Odessa wasn't such a bad place.

_All that you touch  
All that you see  
All that you taste  
All you feel.  
All that you love  
All that you hate  
All you distrust  
All you save.  
All that you give  
All that you deal  
All that you buy,  
beg, borrow or steal.  
All you create  
All you destroy  
All that you do  
All that you say.  
All that you eat  
And everyone you meet  
All that you slight  
And everyone you fight.  
All that is now  
All that is gone  
All that's to come  
and everything under the sun is in tune  
but the sun is eclipsed by the moon. _

It was funny but I swear, Donnie's heartbeat was in tune with 'Eclipse'._  
_

"There is no dark side of the moon really. Matter of fact it's all dark."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay so here come the apologies. I'm really sorry this is late and short but hey, some smut is always fun right?**

**Okay so it's late due to the multiple papers I had to write this week, plus doctor's appointments. I hate having blood drawn. Blood, guts, and gore don't bother me one bit. Just do not come near me with a fucking needle.**

**So my birthday is tomorrow. Yay. Not really, I'm not fond of my birthday. Something bad happens every year. Oh well at least that's constant.**

**So updates will be better, I promise. Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing my other stories. **

**It seems they want a follow up to my Criminal Minds fan fic, and I'm being requested for another Four Brothers one.**

**I promise. Nothing else until I finish this.**


	9. Pictures Capture Us, not the Reverse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friday Night Lights.**

**If I did, I would…well I don't know what I would do. **

**Something interesting I suppose.**

* * *

I stretched my arm feeling an empty bed. Wonderful. Frowning I sat up in bed blinking in the early morning light. I swung my legs over the bed noticing the clothes on the floor. Donnie's discarded shirt lay at my feet. He couldn't have gotten far; he'd never leave behind his favorite shirt. I picked it up smiling. The Dark Side of the Moon shirt, our view of romantic. I slid the shirt over my head grabbing a pair of panties from the draw. It was a slightly cliché look, but I didn't care. I looked cute and this was mainly for show. Donnie was missing out on my morning appearance.

I cracked my neck and leaned in the doorway of the bathroom. Donnie was in front of the sink, towel set low on his waist. He was brushing his teeth with his finger covered in toothpaste. His hair was still dripping from his shower, drops falling down his shoulders onto his chest. I flicked my eyes to the sky grateful for this early morning sight.

Without saying a word, I slid around Donnie grabbing my toothbrush to exterminate morning breath.

Donnie spit into the sink and sensed out his mouth. His eyes fell over me taking in my apparel, a smile tugging at his lips. "You know I love that shirt more and more everyday."

I moved his out of the way rinsing my own mouth. I pointed the toothbrush at him. "You know its common curtsy to at least wake me up if you're not going to be there when I wake up."

Donnie pulled me closer to him. "I didn't want to wake you. Figured you might want some extra sleep. I was going to make breakfast for you." He planted a series of kisses along my neck. "Of course we could just skip breakfast."

I smiled tugging slightly at his towel. "Uh huh. Well maybe you should start that breakfast. I'm going to take a shower."

Donnie's fingertips slid up my sides bringing the shirt along with them. "Need some help?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the concern, but I don't think I need a lifeguard to take a shower."

Donnie licked his lips sliding the shirt up higher. "You never know. Showers can be dangerous." He was pushing me against the door, towel hanging dangerously low.

I let him push me, eyes zeroed in on his lips. "How dangerous?"

He pressed closer against me, letting me feel how anxious he was. "You could slip and fall. Maybe drown."

"And how do you plan on watching out for me?" I moved my lips against his, feeling his thumb hook around the top of my panties.

There was a banging at the door and groaning. "Come on. I need to take a shit, thanks."

I bit my lip to stop from laughing and turned away from Donnie to get the door before Brian knocked it down.

I opened the door letting Brian rolled his eyes at me. "There's other rooms in the house for that you know."

I crossed my arms. "I was planning on taking a shower. But it seems I could get jumped in every room in this house." I made a dramatic sigh. "I'm not even safe in the bathroom."

Donnie pushed me across the hall slamming the door behind in. "The only place you really have to be worried is in here."

I smiled nipping his lip. "Nice thought but I really am ready for a shower and to get dressed."

Donnie shook his head. "Chavo's in there."

I rolled my eyes. "He only did that because he probably saw both of us gone and the bathroom door shut. Don't fall for it." I gave him a kiss, sliding a finger beneath his towel. "Breakfast sounded good."

Donnie gave a small groan reluctantly letting me walk away. "You're mean. I want you to know that."

I winked at him and headed off for my shower.

* * *

It was nearly noon when we finished cleaning. Maria and I were flipping through some old photo albums while Brian and Donnie were watching some movie on TV.

Maria was laughing hysterically. "Okay this is the cutest picture I've ever seen."

I laughed. "Funny. This is Brian and I when we were 10 I believe. For the record no, I wasn't the one to give him a black eye." I smiled down at my younger self, arm slung over Brian's shoulder both of us holding up a football. "Family reunions can be dangerous. Especially when you tell someone they remind you of a Halloween witch."

Brian winced. "Okay so I didn't always have tact. But come on Frenchy; tell me Penny didn't look like a witch."

I held up my hands. "Oh I'm not saying she didn't. That green eye shadow really killed her complexion. But comparing the pimple on her nose to a wart was a bit much."

Maria took a swat at Brian. "That's terrible."

I took out a picture from the album holding it up. "This is cousin Penny."

Maria and I looked over the picture then at each other. "I take it back Brian. She does look like a witch."

I looked over at the clock getting up. "I want to go for a ride. Let's go. I need some new pictures. I want to finish up my roll of film. I'm using the school dark room tomorrow."

Donnie smiled at me.

"Not that kind of dark room." I gave him a short kiss. "You have to stay focused on school and football. Not me."

Maria nodded standing to the side of Brian. "She's right. You two officially have to stay focused. No more getting to practice late because you wanted to see us or sneaking into empty rooms."

Brian frowned. "Why?"

Donnie looked at me slightly shocked. "No, you can't do that."

I smiled at him. "Yes I can. You need to stay focused. And don't think wither one of you will be able to pick up another girl. We'll still be around and watching."

Brian looked at me. "Karen will jump Donnie in a hallway."

I sat on Donnie's lap looking at him. "We're not doing this to be mean. We're just saying this is something we're cleaning up so Coach can't yell at you and ban the squad for practicing alongside. So really, you should thank us."

Brian pulled Maria onto his lap. "Please tell me this is a mean joke."

She shook her head. "We're not completely cutting you off. Just cutting back."

Donnie just stared at me. "I just got some last night. What the hell does this mean?"

I felt my lips twitch. "I'm sorry. Did you just say 'I just got some'? Because if you did I really think you should be cut off everything."

Maria was leading Brian away toward the car giving me a wink over her shoulder.

Donnie rubbed my leg looking at me. I had put jeans back on much to his dismay. "I didn't mean it like it came out."

I nodded resting my forehead against his. "I know. That whole thing was mostly just too see your reactions."

"What?" Donnie's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

I moved his hand on my thigh smiling at him. "Maria and I are easily bored. She wanted to see if Brian begs."

"What about me?"

"I really enjoy frustrating you."

"Oh really?" Donnie moved his lips to mine, his hand drawing shapes on my leg. He pulled back slowly, bringing my bottom lip with him.

I moved a hand to his neck, fingers playing over his skin. "Let's go for a ride. I'll promise not to frustrate you as much."

Donnie lifted me up giving me a kiss before setting me down. "Yeah, try not to lie."

I grabbed my camera bag from the side of the couch taking his hand. "I said as much. That should count."

* * *

Monday afternoon came around along with my last period of study hall. I nodded to the art teacher, Mrs. Fallon. I trudged down the hall locking the darkroom behind me. When I worked, I preferred to do it alone. I borrowed Donnie's walkman before he headed off to his last class. Tying my hair back I poured out the solution into a few of the photo bins increasing the volume.

This week would be the start of the playoffs. Pride in the panthers, although based on a coin toss, was back. Karen had set her sights on one of the junior players although the looks of complete hatred were still there. Donnie still thought it was funny and continued to kiss me in the hallways whenever she saw me. Not like that was a big deal. Donnie loved finding me at any part of the day. He said I was there to keep him sane when people were constantly telling him to stay hard and not fumble. I liked being there for him.

I had several photos hung on the little clothes line and realized I was going to be lucky to get through the first roll. I smiled at the photos around me. The newest roll had pictures of the party the other night along with ones from the last two games. I smiled at pictures of Maria and Brian dancing on the field. Another of Mike looking down shyly taking to Melissa who was holding his hand. Another of Charlie and Flippy cheering in the stands, Charlie looking relaxed and much younger than he did after the years of drinking. I smiled at a picture of Donnie reaching out to grab me from the other side of the lens. I turned to grab one of the photos in the solution; it was one of the last ones left in the roll. I picked it up carefully only getting a good look at it now.

Donnie was sleeping soundly, eyes closed in a delicate manner. His hair was splayed beneath the pillow. His jaw was relaxed, lips slightly open. Under his chin my head appeared. A few strands of hair were plastered to my cheek, curling toward my lips. The sheet was just below my arm, which was lying across Donnie's chest. The shades of grey offset our shin differences and the shadows on the wall. I didn't know who took the picture, it may not have been professional, but it was beautiful.

I stared at the picture for a long time before hearing a knock on the door. I looked around at the pictures that had finished around me. I yelled for a minute and gathered everything together heading out the door.

Maria stood waiting for me smiling. He eyes looked at the pile of pictures on my arms. "So did you like my picture?"

I looked at her in shock. "You took that picture?"

She nodded. "I got up early and walked up and down the hall for a bit. I was just being nosey and decided to peek in your room. You two just looked so…well movie star adorable. I had to take a picture. I know you're possessive about your cameras, but it was just calling to me."

I gave Maria a big hug. "Thank you. You don't know how much I love it."

She grinned pulling me with her toward the lockers. "You're welcome. All I ask is that when the time comes and you're rich and famous, you take a day out of your busy schedule and take my wedding pictures."

I smiled at her, truly glad I was in this town for my final high school years. "I can honestly say, that's one of the easiest promises I can make."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry everything's been late recently. Monday was my birthday, I've had to have a few blood tests done, family visitations are driving me nuts, and I'm loving that my vacation stars tomorrow. I get to see my girls and a few of my remaining guys this coming week. That makes me amazingly happy since a handful I haven't seen since this summer, one I haven't seen for at least a year. It's sad seeing how some of us lost touch. But it's nice because many of these people are the inspiration for the characters of my book. **

**Back to my thank yous.**

**SinnersSaint: Thanks for the feedback. Hope you're enjoying**

**iheartdean: Even I have my cute moments.**

**guest: Glad I cleared things up. I always manage my twists away from the annoying Mary Sue. Oh and thank you. I had a nice quiet birthday I appreciated.**

**nicole: Hope this is to your liking.**


	10. The Reality of States

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friday Night Lights, nor have I ever. I do not own anything. Other than a terrible image in my head from watching…never mind. Watch The Departed it's a really good movie. Oh, oh, and The Illusionist. Amazing, especially if you love Edward Norton. Anyone who's seen that, I want someone to make me that locket.**

**I don't own anything let's just put it that way.**

* * *

The playoffs flew by. Many of us were sore by now from cheering but there was a new energy. Of course, there were many relaxation methods. Between captain-hosted girl nights and boyfriends on the football team, no one stayed too stressed.

As for the football team I don't think it truly sunk in how stressed they could be until they saw footage of the Dallas Carter's team. The only words you ever heard the team say about Dallas Carter were 'They're big.'

It was the day before we would travel to the Astrodome. We were making a group dinner. Oh yeah, Melissa, Maria and I were in charge of the kitchen. I heard Aunt Rosie say a few prays as she turned it over to us before going into the living room to join Uncle Al, Mike, Brian, and Donnie. Cajun dinner oh yeas this was fun. I was doubles over laughing at Melissa was dancing a pair of frogs legs over the frying pan and Maria was fighting two crawdaddys like puppets. I looked in the doorway to see Brian watching us all with a strange look in his face. By now, I had slid to the floor and Melissa now had two sets of legs doing the cancan. Maria had turned her little fighters on Brian and was poking him in the chest.

Brian leaned his head back out the doorway never taking his eyes off us. "Okay well they've flipped their lids. Oh, the bright side I think they finished with dinner."

Donnie and Mike appeared over Brian's shoulders. Both stopped taking on Brian's expression. Uncle Al pushed the boys in the kitchen as we laid out the food. Donnie brushed by me landing a small kiss on the back of my neck. I smiled to myself. This was his little game. I never had a problem with the game, I liked it. It was a little extra attention sneaked in the day.

We sat at the table, bowed our heads, and joined hands as Uncle Al began prayer. "God we thank you for our family and friends. We thank you for this wonderful food, although we prefer not to know how it was prepared. Bless our boys here who will be playing tomorrow against Dallas Carter. Led them safely into the game and watch over them. Also, watch out for our girls, let no harm befall them and help the captains keep them in order. In your name, we pray. Amen."

We nodded and murmured amen.

After dinner, Uncle Al and Aunt Rosie retired to their room as the rest of us went into the living room to talk and just savor our last few hours of peace. We all went to our own sections of the room to 'savor' our last bit of peace before tomorrow.

Donnie was diligently concentrated on my neck. "Marie, come home with me tonight. I promise I'll have you home first thing in the morning."

I turned his face to mine meeting his lips briefly. "No, Donnie."

He groaned and moved to tug on my bottom lip trying to convince me. "Why? I promise I'll bring you home before anyone notices." His eyes were staring into mine and it was only extreme will power that stopped me from agreeing.

I moved my lips from his shaking my head, smiling slightly. "Donnie, States are tomorrow you need your strength."

He frowned at me and pulled me slightly closer nuzzling my neck. "But I need something to relax me." His hand was moving up my jeans. Good thing I had foreseen this, I had been considering wearing a skirt for our fancy little dinner.

I stroked a finger down Donnie's throat brining his attention back to me. "Sorry bébé, I'm going to stand firm on this one. Go home get some sleep." I smiled at his little boy frown. "States bébé. The only thing I've been hearing about since I got here. You need a full night to just sleep."

"But I would be sleeping…"

"Alone." I gave a little laugh and Donnie cradled me closer to him.

He gave me a short kiss and leaned back to look at me. The expression on his face was strangely serious. "Marie can I ask you a question?"

I smiled. "You just did."

He frowned. "I'm being serious."

I bit my lip. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"Do you think you love me?"

I didn't even have to think about the answer. "Bébé, I do. I can't think of what else I feel."

He gave me a long kiss with a smile. "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

I was last to climb on the bus and looked before me at the team. I sank down into an empty seat across from Melissa.

She nodded to me slowly closing her eyes. I looked at the seat in front of her where Maria was diligently listening to her walkman. The three of us had the privilege of having our own seats while the rest of the squad shared. I stretched out sideways Melissa and I both resting out feet at the bottom of the other's seat.

I took out my camera fixing the settings and checking to make sure for the fifteenth time that day I had enough film and batteries.

After the first three hours, mostly everyone was asleep and I began taking pictures. I took pictures of the girls, one, or two if the bus driver and many of the landscape we passed. Once I was bored, I went to put my camera back in my bag noticing a piece of paper tucked into the zipper. I pulled it out with a smile.

_Hey beautiful,_

_Wondering when you'll find this little note. I hope you'll have noticed it before we get to the 'dome. I know you probably will, you've probably used up two rolls of film already. Just know I'm thinking about you. And no, not just naked, give me a little bit of credit. Although I'm not saying I'm not, because then I'd be lying. _

_I have no idea why I'm writing this other than giving me something to do since I can't sleep. Anyway, I'll see you once we get off the bus._

_Oh. I know what bébé means. _

_-Donnie._

_p.s. Je t'aime_

I could feel the stupid grin on my face and could not care less. It was the little things in life that make me happiest. This may not have been little but it thrilled me to death.

Once off the bus I walked over to the team and bumped my hip into Donnie. He turned with a frown but smiled once he saw it was me. "Hey darlin'."

I gave him a quick kiss and walked away.

I knew he was still standing in the same spot when he called after me. "Woah, what was that for?"

I turned around holding up the note. "See the real question is can you say it out loud?"

Donnie tapped Brian's shoulder telling him to wait up as he trotted over to me. "I love you."

I folded my arms. "That's not what I meant."

He grinned and pulled me in close enough for him to whisper. "Je t'aime."

I gave him a kiss. "Much better. Now get back over there before they yell at me for stealing you."

* * *

I stretched along with the other girls. Jenny, the girl who was amazing when I first showed up, had become my little project. She definitely had the potential to do exactly what I did. In fact, she could be better than me if she pushed herself.

She kicked up a few times and I helped her stretch her leg all the way up.

She was twitching which made me smile. "Jenny, you wouldn't be nervous would you?"

Jenny blinked a few times reminding me of a dear in the headlights. "Me? No. No way." She dropped her keg from my hands. "I mean, you're not nervous are you?"

I shrugged. "There's not an empty seat here tonight. I'm a littler nervous but we really don't have too much of a reason to be."

"Why's that?"

"Because the biggest lecture anyone will get is from the captains. It's not as if this is one of our competitions. I'm not saying we shouldn't give it our best. I'm just saying we have to remember we're here for our boys. If we show stress, they get it. We're here for confidence."

Melissa grinned at me. "Nice pep talk."

I flipped her off. "I have a way with people."

Jenny laughed seeming much more relaxed. "Okay. I'm just going to check on the other girls." She skipped away to help some of the others with their stretching and visible nerves.

Melissa leaned on my shoulder smiling. "She's something else."

I smiled nodding. "She's still got that touch of innocence." I lowered my voice slightly. "She's a junior. She one of the girls considered for a captain spot?"

Melissa smiled. "The three of us get to pick. And of course, she's one of the few that didn't bitch for the new stretches. She's been working her ass off to get better and learn everything. Plus she's smart enough to energize the squad after we make our leave."

Maria walked over. "Ready for this?"

I smiled. "Of course. Just forewarning, I've seen Dallas Carter cheerleaders. They're good but they're nasty. Try ignoring them."

Maria raised an eyebrow at me. "How good?"

"A bunch of the members are on a traveling stepping squad that made an appearance in New Orleans one year. A few of my friends had been into stepping and I met a bunch of them. They were nice but they won't back down when it comes to stuff like this. I've seen some of their cheering tapes. A lot less stunts then us but they incorporate a lot of stepping and they're good. Just watch out. Everyone plays nasty this far along. Don't let them get to you."

Maria nodded. "Lets go round them up."

Melissa and I fell into step with her getting out girls and having a short prayer before walking onto the field.

Maria, Melissa, and I were on the front lines before the large Permian banner the boys would run through. From the sidelines, Mrs. Gaines nodded to us. She had taken it upon her self to 'supervise' us since we didn't have an official cheerleading coach. Melissa began running forward through the girls who were making a runway waving their pop pops. I took the middle as Maria and Jenny took my other sides and went into our series of flips seconds before the boys burst through the banner. There was screaming and cheering from the stands. The girls and I sauntered over to the side nodding to our boys as they moved forward. I still hear a couple of wolf whistles and couldn't help to laugh catching a few flashes in the face from the surrounding cameras. Weird to be on the other side of the lens.

As the flags went running across the field we were joined by three other girls leading the rest of the cheerleaders forward in a mix of front and back flips as well as a few well placed double back handsprings. From the cheering along the sides, no one had messed up. That was comforting. We moved back to the sidelines to watch as Mike, Brian, and Donnie went forward for the coin toss.

I cracked my neck watching. A few of the girls seemed a bit uneasy as the Dallas Carter cheerleaders walked onto the field. The force of their confidence could be felt anywhere in the stands. They just walked with the ease and flair of power I remembered form the video I had seen. I had a nagging feeling there was going to be some trouble. Of course, it could have been because I recognized one of the captains. She was on that traveling step team and she was the only one out of the girls I met I couldn't stand.

Maria poked my shoulder. "Why is that girl glaring at you?"

I nodded to the girl in question, Shawna, as she led her squad to the sidelines. "Let's just say we had a misunderstanding the last time we met."

"What did you do?"

"I frowned at her. What makes you think I did something?"

Maria grinned. "Okay what happened?"

I shook my head laughing. "She wasn't fond of the fact a few of the guys we were talking with were more interested in my flexibility than her stepping."

Maria rolled her eyes. "So the squad face-off during halftime should be interesting I suppose."

"I really hadn't thought of that. But yes. Now it's going to be a hell of a lot more interesting."

* * *

With all the wincing, I was surprised our faces weren't wrinkling. The kickoff had killed our boys and hadn't gotten much better from there. Donnie hadn't been lying. These Dallas boys were big and they were brutal.

I'd seen my fair share of cuts and bruises on the boys but they were walking off the field with blood on them. Even the announcers noticed it. We had gotten all the way here but the question was would we have anything left of our boys to bring home.

I watched the ball fly and heard the voice of the announcer over the screaming of the crowd. "And I'm pretty sure the Preacher man is headed for the Promised Land.

We were coming back now.

It was halftime and we were getting ready to go onto the field. Maria and I had to tackle Melissa when Mike had been knocked down. He was still on the ground when one of the Dallas boys kicked his helmet into Mike's face. Let me just add tackling Melissa was very difficult in that damned cat suit. We were trailing Carter 26 to 7. It didn't matter we were coming back but for now it was the squads chance to show our confidence in our boys.

We met in the middle of the field with the bands close behind us. Since Dallas were the visitors we smiled and let them go first. I think it was the smile that pissed off Shawna the most. Her other captains were fine. I recognized one and gave her a brief smile. Simone and I had got alone fine; it was just Shawna that would be a problem. Even I was impressed watching them perform. Of course, I had a few extra tricks up my sleeve.

We went into position as our lovely band started up with Hawaii 5-0. When I say lovely, I'm not being sarcastic. We have a pretty damn good band, but a bunch of the guys in the band were complete leeches.

I gave a wink to Maria and Jenny who was our second in command since Melissa was in uniform. The drums set off first followed by the rest of the band as our girls went off.

In the middle of our routine, they started cheering over us. I turned my back and motioned for the band to go louder. If they wanted to play, they could play. In the end, Maria and Jenny went forward ending in flic-flacs while I ended in a full twisting double back. I had forced them into the locker rooms after first quarter very quickly to make sure they could get it down pat. A flic-flac is pretty similar to a back handspring. You can take off from either one or both feet and you land on your feet in a standing position. It looks impressive when done correctly and even better when done in sync. Especially when they went straight into straddle splits. I did a full twisting double back just because I used to love doing them and I liked showing off one of the moves I did best. A full twisting back is a double back with a full twist at the end of both of the flips. I figured a little extra flair would be nice. It wasn't that complicated but with the three of us, it was extremely impressive. From a team that hardly did back flips they had gone on to things much more complicated.

Maria and Jenny walked forward with me and smiled at the captains.

Shawna looked pissed and attempted to redeem herself. "Always a show off for attention."

I clenched my jaw and unclenched it smiling. "Least I didn't have to sleep with every boy I met for attention." I turned to walk away which was a dumb move on my part. As I turned, she slammed her fist at the spot just under my right eye. I staggered back a bit then lunged at her punching her square in the nose. Blood appeared on my knuckles beneath that sickening crack and she screamed and took another swipe at my face, as we were both pulled away form each other.

There was laughter from the announcer. "Uh, well then. Let's hear it for the cheerleaders from Dallas Carter and Permian."

I shrugged Maria off once we got to the sidelines.

Mrs. Gaines sighed looking at me. "Well at least you didn't start it."

I laughed. "No ma'am. I just finish it."

She grabbed my chin shaking her head. "Go in the locker room and get an ice pack from Trapper. While you're there let Coach know they've got another three minutes until they have to get back here."

I gave her a little salute and headed to the locker room. I paused at the door listening to the end of a speech for Boobie. It was beautiful but while I listened, I tapped on Trapper's arm who was closest to the door. I put a finger to my lips hinting him not to make a big deal about my face. I didn't know what I looked like but at his frown, I knew it wasn't good. He handed me an ice pack and I gingerly touched my face then decided to wait for a bit.

Gaines was about to turn to Ivory for pray when I knocked on the wall. "Uh Coach, just wanted to let you know you have like three more minutes."

I turned away and winced when I heard Coach. "Miss Courvoisier. Get back here."

I sighed and turned back around. "Nothing Coach."

I saw Donnie and Brian jump up. Donnie took a few strides and held my chin firm looking at my face. "What happened?" Brian lingered over his shoulder frowning at me.

I smacked his hand away. "Nothing there was just a minor misunderstanding with one of the other girls."

A small smile crept along Donnie's face. "What did you do?"

I crossed my arms. "Why is it I had to have done something?"

"Because that's your way."

I smacked him in the chest wincing as I met the front of his shoulder padding. Donnie rolled his eyes holding up a finger to Coach.

Coach smiled shaking his head laughing. "Boy make sure she makes it out here safe." He turned to the rest of the team. "See here even your cheerleaders are getting aggressive out there. We're all here for you. Their hearts are full for you."

Donnie stopped just before the hall leading back to the field. He kissed my hand then the space beneath my eye and sighed. "Try to be careful?"

I stood on tiptoe giving him a kiss. "Always."

Donnie wrapped something over my shoulders and I lifted a hand noticing it was his letterman jacket.

I looked down shaking my head smiling. "Now get back in there for the end of Coach's speech."

Donnie gave me one last kiss and jogged back to the locker room. I went back onto the field to a few cheers from the sidelines.

One of our flag runners, Kenny, gave me a hug. "Next time punch one of the football players. That'd be more helpful."

I laughed and went back to the squad preparing them for the second half.

* * *

The spirit was back in the team. We were there and we were playing hard. Didn't mean we were winning but damnit there was more heart.

Maria and I were clutching hands Melissa on my other side removing her panther head. We were still in the game but we needed to get there.

"He's hurt he's down." I went to move forward but Melissa held me back. Donnie was lying down on the field with Trapper running over. I turned to look at the stands to see Charlie looking at his son wide eyed. It wasn't disappointment or frustration is was worry.

Trapper led him off the field and I hurried over looking at Trapper expectantly. He shook his head. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Just feels like a dislocated shoulder."

I followed Trapper taking Donnie's helmet off. "Donnie…"

He shut his eyes as he sat down gritting his teeth. "I'm fine darlin'. Don't worry about me."

Trapper hovered over him. "Donnie, we're going to have to pop it back in."

Donnie shook his head. "Not yet okay? Gimme a second."

Trapper sighed watching Coach.

Coach suddenly turned around. "Trapper. Trapper, I need a running back."

Donnie stood up nodding bending over the end of the bench stacked with towels. I gave him a swift kiss before bending in front of the bench forcing him to look at me.

Trapper stood over him. "I'm going to pop this in okay? On the count of three. One, two three." He pushed Donnie's arm even making me wince.

Donnie shut his eyes and stood up groaning before hurrying off to Coach.

I moved back to Maria and Melissa, all of us watching the field expectantly. Before I got to Odessa, I would have laughed at the girls around us crying and praying for the boys. Now I saw it as a wonderful and powerful thing. Amazing how one town can change your aspects so much.

We watched as Boobie gave a little pep talk to Donnie. Nice to see the two of them not being sarcastic for once. Oh, they got along but they were stubborn asses.

I watched Donnie, could still see the pain on his arm, and gripped the hands I was holding harder.

"Come on Donnie." He was going straight through. "Come on bébé." He was down at the one-yard line. We started jumping up and down. Until we saw the flag.

Melissa looked over. "BULLSHIT!"

Maria turned showing names at the reff. Coach even though he was yelling along with us, gave the three of us a funny look. Okay we were psycho cheerleaders. Big deal.

They went back for it. Now Melissa was trying to break my fingers at Mike ran and was tackled by a pile.

"PUSH HIM IN." Maria was jumping up and down like a crazy girl looking at the pile.

We couldn't even see him as everyone shouted the same thing: 'Is he in?'

"It's short and that's the ball game."

It was as if a tidal wave ripped through the stadium as we all crashed down on our knees at once. The three of us clung together, Maria crying, and Melissa and I holding her and swearing.

We watched out boys defeated laying the end zone. Brian walked out to go check on them and the three of us got up. I made the first move to head onto the field when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Charlie looking down at me. "I know Marie. I know you care about my boy. Care about him better than I can, but you've got to let me go out there first."

I nodded as Charlie gave me an awkward but tight hug before going over to his son. I felt something against my leg as I turned and grabbed my camera from its case watching as Charlie grabbed his son.

Brian and Mike had come off the field and were holding Maria and Melissa close to them.

I looked around at the crying people snapping off pictures. As I turned back to the field, I saw Charlie holding his son, both embracing and remembered a quote I had seen. George Woodberry once said, "Defeat is not the worst of failures. Not to have tried is the true failure." As I snapped a picture of the father and son, I didn't think there was any quote more appropriate for this moment. I saw Charlie say something and walk away nodding to me. I dropped the camera onto the bag running onto the field near Donnie. I felt his coat flap behind me. It wasn't until I put on the jacket did I realize I really was smaller than Donnie was. He was tugging on the bottom of his helmet and I could hear him crying.

I grabbed his wrist forcing him to look at me. "Donnie, bébé, take off your helmet."

He blinked at me slowly removing his helmet clutching it in his hand by his side. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him in the middle of the Astrodome. "Bébé, Je t'aime."

He circled his hands around my waist and I felt the helmet being pressed into my back. "I love you too darlin'."

* * *

A week had gone by and although our loss was great, the town didn't turn against us. They all saw the game. They knew what had happened. There were a few mumbles of bad referee calls but nothing bad about our boys. Even those few murmurs died away because they saw what it did to our boys.

One of the photographers from the game had sent me a few letters. He had seen me take pictures and asked if we could exchange a few. Any of mine he used would receive full credit. And they did. Pictures appeared in papers across Texas and we even had pictures in Sports Illustrated. A few photography magazines saw some of my work as a new breath of air and asked for submissions. Four of my pictures were published. The favorite among the bunch was of Donnie and his father. I asked for permission first and both agreed.

But my favorite picture of all was sent to me by my photographer friend. He had even framed it for me. It was a black and white shot of Donnie and I in the middle of the Astrodome kissing. The picture showed up in a few other places to my slight embarrassment but I didn't care. The picture meant more to me than most of the ones I took.

We found ourselves outside Radcliff Stadium right around Christmas. We had gotten trees and brought them home while the boys drove us to the stadium for a last farewell. The cleaned out their lockers and loaded the last of their equipment into the cars. Mike and Melissa leaned against his car. Brian and Maria leaned against his car. And Donnie and I leaned against the truck. The girls and I were quiet just watching and listening to the boys talk.

Brian shook his head looking up at the stadium. "I'm gonna miss the heat."

"I'm gonna miss the lights." Donnie held me a little closer.

"Yeah me too."

"Stay low boys. Keep those feet movin'."

"Hey Chavo." Donnie smiled, moving me in front of him. "Be perfect."

Brian grinned helping Maria into the car. "You be perfect."

Melissa jumped up. "Okay I hate to ruin the moment but can you all not seem so dramatic. You're making me feel like we're never going to see each other again."

Mike gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's just not going to be the same."

I smiled watching a group of younger boys playing in the lot next to us. "They're going to grow up just like the three of you. They're going to learn and become better people. They're going to hear your names and go 'Wow I wanna be just like them.'" I paused letting my words sink in. "Oh wow. That was sad."

Donnie smiled giving me a kiss. "Come on darlin'. I think it's time the six of us go celebrate Christmas, or something. Anything really."

I got in the trunk with Donnie letting him put his arm around me. As we drove away, I remembered my first memories of Odessa, Donnie, and those Friday Night Lights.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize a hundred times over for this being so late.**

**So Epilogue? Seriously let me know. How about if I get over three reviews there will be an epilogue. I'd love 5 but I'm sure that's pushing it. If you get five there will be an epilogue faster than usual.**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers that didn't throw hissy fits while I was gone. I should mention I was kidnapped yesterday. Because apparently my birthday is celbrated for nearly two weeks. I have amazing friends. It's equally amazing how I've yet to be arrested while with them. Yeah that's not really a joke.**

**Anyway:**

**Bright Eyez17: yes I am very sorry about that little part about the darkroom. See my school doesn't have a darkroom and I've been to a few real but I didn't want to go over the top talking about a beautiful and fantastic dark room, when we're talking about a public school in 1988. I apologize profusely on that but I hope you've enjoyed the rest.**

**iheartdean: thank youuuuuuuu. I love you a lot haha.**

**nicole: thanks. Hope you enjoy this.**


	11. Epi

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Friday Night Lights, just my own characters. I love the movies and was glad at the opportunity to create a fan fiction that seems to be receiving a lot of positive feedback.**

* * *

Donnie had taken me in the car and blindfolded me. I had a feeling where we were going but he kept at me not to peek so I didn't let on. He led me out of the car and I was shaking my head. It was obvious but I'd act surprised when he took the blindfold off.

Donnie held me from behind and took my blindfold off. I let out a little gasp, and I didn't have to force it. There were four giant candles at each corner of a picnic blanket.

I turned in Donnie's arms smiling. "This is my Christmas present?"

He smiled. "Not really. Come on and sit down so I can give you your Christmas present."

I let Donnie lead me to the blanket admiring the candles. I let Donnie pull me onto his lap and smiled as I traced the P of his letterman jacket.

Donnie put a hand in his pocket and frowned at me. "Close you eyes."

I laughed and closed my eyes. "Donnie, this is a bit ridiculous."

"How about me don't criticize me for a second, darlin'?" He placed something around my neck, leaving behind a lingering kiss. "Okay now you can open your eyes."

I felt down the heavy chain and came up with a ring. I looked at Donnie questioningly.

He smiled. "Your fingers are a bit too delicate to wear my class ring. Read the inscription."

I twisted the ring on the chain. It was a beautiful ring, in the masculine way. Okay maybe handsome was the better word but right now this was a wonderful thing and the words just wouldn't come out properly. I looked at the inscription and smiled.

_DCB + MLC _

Simple and perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him lovingly.

Between the kisses, Donnie twined our fingers together. "Stay with me?"

I touched the ring with our hands and smiled. "Always."

* * *

"I was not crying. Stop it."

I continued poking Donnie in his stomach. "If you just admit you were crying I promise to leave you alone."

Donnie rolled me on my back holding my hands over my head. "I don't want you to leave me alone. I want you to stop poking me in the stomach woman!"

I felt my lips twitch. "I'm sorry did you really just say that? I'm starting to lose respect for you again."

Donnie sighed resting his forehead against mine. "Explain how we ever lasted this long."

I brushed my lips against his. "That teenage passion never left us."

Donnie smiled at me rolling onto his side holding me close. I saw in his face the same seventeen-year-old boy standing outside Brian's car smiling at me. Still felt those butterflies in my stomach every time we kissed.

Time had passed for us in Odessa. After football season things just seemed quiet. I mean it was our senior year and plenty of things were going on but it wasn't the same. Donnie and I managed to stay together through it all. Brian had been right. I was Donnie's ticket out of Odessa and he was my ticket for happiness.

Brian went off to Harvard. Smartass had what it took and Harvard welcomed him with open arms. He and Maria broke up shortly after graduation but kept in contact. Maria always wanted to travel and became a flight attendant in Dallas. One day she went back home to Odessa and met the new criminal lawyer who had just set up shop there, Brian Chavez. They settled down and have two little boys. Maria decided to leave the airlines, after she got married, and now works as an art teacher at Permian. Funny how things turn out like that.

Mike and Melissa broke up after prom. Both wanted to get out of Odessa after graduation but they would do it their own way. Mike went to Baylor University in Waco, Texas. He lives in Northern Texas and works as a land surveyor. We get a Christmas card from him and his wife Charlotte every year and see them once in a blue moon. Maria went off to Loyola in New Orleans were she lives now. Apparently, she married rich and is quite content. She visits us every summer with her husband Rhett; yes, we made a good amount of jokes about his name. She had a little boy, Jacob and a little girl, Sofia.

Don Billingsley. Now there's a funny boy. He went off to East Central University. He was also followed by his wonderful girlfriend, Marie. Donnie now resides in Dallas selling insurance. He lives with his wife, Marie; son, Logan; and daughters, Rosalie and Savannah.

Oh yes things had turned out well for Donnie and I. I managed after three kids to keep a decent figure. Way to go Marie.

I'd kept up with my photography. True as my word I was there taking pictures for Maria's wedding. Of course I did most of the reception pictures seeing as I was her maid of honor. I became close friends with a wedding planner nearby where we lived. I had a major in art and a minor in communication. This led to a wonderful partnership that cut costs for us tracking down a reliable photo agency.

Back in the present, I smiled up at Donnie. "Okay so you're telling me you didn't cry when you're son called you his hero?"

He frowned. "It was my contacts."

I covered my mouth with my hand trying not to smile. "Bébé you don't wear contacts."

He sighed. "Darlin'. The pain in the ass side of you is coming out again."

I leaned up on my elbows. "Fine. Just try telling me it didn't mean a damn thing to you when your son said he wanted to play football and be just like you."

Donnie shook his head smiling. "_Our_ son darlin'. I knew he was going to want to play football. I just wasn't expecting this."

I rolled my eyes. "Donnie. He sees you and Brian play together whenever we all get together. Especially when we get a bunch of people around." I frowned. "Like after the last reunion."

Donnie laughed deep in his throat. "That was entertaining. We tracked everyone down for a football game. Never laughed harder in my life."

"Uh huh. And I thought we were going to have to ship the lot of you to the hospital. Aren't you suppose to calm with age?"

"Oh you think you're funny?" He pushed me down tickling me. "Uh huh. We may not be seventeen anymore but I'll still knock you down." He pressed a kiss to my lips. "Still the same cheerleader I fell in love with."

"Still the same perverted football player who stole my heart." I leaned to meet his lips.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Donnie closed his eyes and sat up hearing our youngest daughter in her room. Donnie had let her watch an all day horror movie marathon two days ago and every shadow turned into monster claws. My darling husband is a genius at times.

I smiled up at Donnie pushing him off of me. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and held up a nickel. "Heads or tails?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**For my faithful and wonderful reviewers I thank you. Hope you enjoyed this. I was a bit iffy on the ending but it's good to see through the elements Donnie and Marie lasted, even with the little kiddies added.**

**Also, if anyone really likes my writing or knows of a good movie there needs to be more fanfics for let me know. Either by E-mail or just leave it in a review. As much as I like FNL, I try not to do two fanfics for the same movie in a row. I end up thinking of fantastic things…things I already wrote haha. **

**iheartdean: I know, I'm sad to leave you but I hope you enjoyed this epi.**

**Ashes101: Here's your epi, I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Pilou: J'apoligize pour mon Français pathétique. I am very glad it was easy for you to read and thank you for your review.**

**Bright Eyez17 (Sammi): Oh no do not get me wrong, I was a bit sad I could not go into better detail. Here is the epi I promised, hope you have enjoyed this.**

**ElizabethxAnne: here's the epi. Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Sadvirture: I know that was an aw ending. I pull off sappy well.**


End file.
